Harry Potter à la rencontre du passé
by Assaya
Summary: Suite de hp6,sans les horcruxes, LilyxJames et peut être d'autres couples. Si vous voulez en savoir plus venez lire :pCHAPITRE 6 EN LIGNE.
1. Déscendant et retour dans le passé

_Salut, j'suis ange de la lune de sang, c'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa dans vos reviews, je les accepte toute, les bonnes comme les mauvaises pour m'améliorer. J'espere en avoir au moin quelques une pour m'encourager à continuer et pas toute des mauvais sinon j'arreterai. Et un petit coucou à Hina si elle le lit paske elle aura tenu sa promesse, allez je vous laisse. Bonne lecture et bisoux._

_Ah oui,les personnage ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling._

L'histoire se passe après le tôme 6 et je ne compte pas les horcruxes paske j'ai pas d'idées et vous verrez bien pour la suite si vous lisez.

_**Harry Potter à la rencontre du passé.**_

Harry était allongé dans son lit, pensant à la fin de sa sixième année. Il revoyait sans cesse dans sa tête le meurtre du directeur par Rogue, son visage ne portait plus aucune émotions à part celle de tristesse qui faisait briller son regard, il avait des cernes sous ses yeux et il ne portait pas ses lunettes, on pouvait apercevoir des traces de larmes le long de ses joues, ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules, cachant sa cicatrice.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait toute la journée, il ne mangeait presque plus et restait des heures dans son lit sans bouger, les Dursley le laissait tranquille et l'ignorait totalement. Harry entendit des pas dans le couloir et sa porte grincer, il resta là, sachant très bien que c'était son oncle qui venait vérifier s'il était encore là. Il entendit un grognement et regarda dehors. Voilà plusieurs jours que sa chouette était partie et n'était pas revenue.

POV Harry.

J'en ai marre, après Sirius, c'est Dumbledore, qui se sera d'autre après? Hermione, Ron, leurs familles? Si Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à lui survivre, personne n'y arrivera quoiqu'en dise cette foutue prophétie.

POV normal.

Peu a peu, il sombra dans le sommeil en repensant sans cesse à ses paroles. Il se réveilla tout a coup en sursaut, le front en sueur. Il se roula en boule et commença à penser :'Ca peut plus durer comme ça, à chaque fois je vois leurs morts, j'en ai plus qu'assez, tout tombe sur moi, je te déteste Voldemort, je te déteste Tom Elvis Jedusor, je te déteste Voldemort'

« ******JE TE DETESTE VOLDEMORT** »Il avait crié cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit son oncle dans une rage impensable. Il le regarda d'un air indifférent, attendant l'orage qui ne vint pas immédiatement, il entendit son oncle dire calmement :

Vernon-Qu'y a-t-il _encore_?

Harry-…

V- j'attends

H-...

V-Alors très bien, tu es venu nous déranger à ta naissance, Pétunia et moi, nous avons fait comme si tu n'existais pas, ensuite quand tes maudits parents se sont fait tuer par un miracle de la nature, nous t'avons chaleureusement accueillit, toi et tes bizarreries, nous t'avons passé la deuxième chambre de Dudley et nous t'avons nourri durant toutes ces années, ******et la meilleure chose que tu trouves à faire pour nous remercier de notre immense amabilité, c'est de nous réveiller en pleine nuit en hurlant je ne sais quoi… **Harry l'interrompit d'une voix étrangement absente et calme sans même s'en rendre compte:

H-Partez !

L'oncle Vernon resta sur place de stupéfaction en ouvrant et fermant la bouche quand un brusque coup au ventre l'emmena dans le couloir sans même qu'Harry ait bougé. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était avec de la magie qu'il était sortit de la chambre et au moment où il allait à nouveau entrer, la porte se referma à son nez.

Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé était en rage. Il commença à tout jeter les vieilles affaires de Dudley en bas des étagères, il ne voyait presque pas ce qu'il faisait du à l'absence de ses lunettes mais il distingua d'un coup un petit éclair rouge et or apparu dans sa chambre, à la place se trouvait maintenant une personne et il distingua grâce à la voix que c'était un homme.

?-Je ne crois pas que tout jeter par terre soit la solution, Harry.

Harry, lui, prit sa baguette dans sa main et chercha ses lunettes. L'homme les lui tendit et Harry les prit en vitesse, méfiant.

H-Qui sont vous ?

L'homme lui sourit.

?-Je savais que tu n'étais pas fan de livre mais je croyais au moins que tu saurais me reconnaître. Je suis Godric Gryffondor.

Harry le détailla du regard et du admettre que c'est homme lui ressemblait assez fort.

H-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

G-Pff…dis-moi Harry, sais-tu qui tu es ?

H-Je suis Harry James Potter, le survivant, l'élu, et je ne sais quoi d'autre mais ça je crois que vous le savez déjà ?

G-Exact.Mais sais-tu qui tu es vraiment ?

H-…Je ne crois pas et je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

G-Pff…J'aurais préféré ne pas te l'annoncer moi-même mais bon…Tu es Harry James Gryffondor-Potter. Tu es mon descendant Harry, et mon héritier. C'est pour cela que je suis venu et qu'en deuxième je t'ai transmis mon épée.

H-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

G-Je suis venu te préparer pour la bataille contre Voldemort que tu feras avec tes amis.

H-Hermione et Ron ne se battront pas avec moi, au moins ils pourront rester en vie.

G-Si tu veux. D'abord, je vais t'apprendre deux sorts, l'un pour que tu saches pratiquer n'importe quel sort dont tu auras au moins lu la formule et l'autre, pour que tu crée toi-même tes sorts. Le premier est «_Sontuel Praticare_ » et le deuxième « _Teklifer Sortas_ » après chacun des deux sorts, tu dois prononcer la formule du sort que tu veux apprendre ou de celui que tu crées et tu dois préciser les effets pour le deuxième cas. Maintenant, passons à ce que je te lègue.

H-Ce que vous me léguez ?

G-Oui, je vais te donner des choses qui m'ont appartenu, ce qui est normal étant donné que tu es le nouvel héritier. Je vais te donner ma malle…Et …c'est tout.

Il fit apparaître une malle qui contenait dix serrures et tendit le trousseau à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la première serrure et aperçut une bibliothèque miniature contenant touts les livres possibles et inimaginables, allant des livres elfiques aux livres de langage d'animaux. Il introduit la deuxième clé et il tomba sur un œuf de feu posé sur un coussin, il le toucha et se brûla la main, ensuite, il regarda Gryffondor qui souriait :

H-C'est un œuf de…phœnix ?

Gryffondor sourit encore plus en réponse et regarda Harry ouvrir la troisième partie de la malle, elle contenait l'épée que Harry avait retirée du basilique en deuxième année, Harry continua à ouvrir chacun des compartiments, en tout, il y avait une partie totalement vide et pouvant contenir n'importe quoi, une chambre, une salle de bain, un salon, un endroit où il y avait divers détecteurs de magie noire, une salle de duel et un jardin magnifique, avec un arbre et un lac, ainsi que divers animaux qui n'existaient plus.

G-Voilà, je vais y aller, mais avant, je vais te donner ce sablier, c'est un retourneur de temps, mais pas l'habituel qui permet de reculer de quelques heures seulement mais de plusieurs années, voilà alors bonne chance Harry James Gryffondor Potter, et fais bon usage de mes cadeaux.

Harry le regarda partir et commença à ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa nouvelle manne. Il regarda alors son réveil qui indiquait minuit dix, il regarda la fenêtre et vit des hiboux se diriger vers lui. Il s'empressa de leur ouvrir et détacha la lettre du premier hibou, c'était Edwige, sa chouette au plumage blanc, il détacha la lettre et la lut en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de sa meilleure amie, Hermione :

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire, j'espère que ton cadeau va te plaire et qu'il te sera utile. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis le début des vacances, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de ne plus avoir Dumbledore à tes cotés mais sache que Ron et moi serons toujours là pour toi. J'ai reçu la visite de Victor pendant les vacances, Ron a été très jaloux et ne m'a plus écrit pendant une semaine. Au revoir Harry et bon anniversaire encore une fois._

_Hermione_

Il ouvrit ensuite l'emballage de son cadeau et découvrit un journal intime rouge et or avec un lion dessiné dessus. Il aperçut également un petit médaillon avec un serpent qui dormait dessus. Il le regarda et vit qu'il dormait, il l'accrocha à son cou et prit un deuxième hibou qui tournait autour de lui, il reconnut l'écriture de Ron et s'empressa de lire la lettre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment ça va ? Papa ne revient presque plus à la maison tellement il a de problème au ministère, et hier, Percy est venu s'excuser auprès de maman, elle lui a littéralement sauté dessus mais Fred, George, Ginny, et moi, on est pas prêt de lui pardonner. Mais bon, bon anniversaire, j'ai trouvé ton cadeau dans une brocante, j'espère qu'il sera utile et à bientôt._

Ron

Harry déballa son cadeau et découvrit une pensine, il regarda les trois hiboux restant qui s'impatientaient et se dépêcha de leur retirer leur fardeau. Les oiseaux partirent aussitôt à l'exception d'Edwige et de Coq, il prit les lettres et commença à les lire, l'une était de Hagrid, une des jumeaux Wesley et une de Rémus. Elles étaient très courtes et ne mentionnaient pas la mort de Dumbledore. Ensuite, il ouvrit les cadeaux, le premier paquet qu'il ouvrit contenait un boîte de surprises et blagues, il venait des jumeaux Wesley, le deuxième lui était offert de Rémus et était très gros, quand il eu retiré l'emballage, Harry remarqua que c'était un livre, pas n'importe lequel, car il portait sur la couverture le titre « Toutes les façons d'être un parfait maraudeur par Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudvert » et enfin le troisième paquet, ou plutôt boîte cette fois, était de Hagrid, Harry redouta un instant de l'ouvrir mais s'exécuta quand même, il ouvrit prudemment la boîte et vit un serpent rouge qui n'arrêtait pas de râler sur le fait qu'on a oser l'enfermer dans une boîte. Harry le regarda un instant puis décida de lui parler.

H- °Sssalut!°

Serpent-°Bonjour, tu sssais parler aux ssserpents ?°

H-°Oui, tu t'appelles comment ?°

Serpent- °Sssalima, tu es mon nouveau maître, je sssupose.°

H-°Il faut croire. Quel genre de ssserpent es tu ?°

S-°Un ssserpent des éléments. Je sssuis un mélange de ssserpent de feu, avec un ssserpent de glassse et d'un ssserpent d'air avec un ssserpent d'eau. Je maîtrissse les quatre éléments et j'ai d'autre pouvoir comme de me grandir, d'hypnotissser, de me rendre invisssible, et d'autres.°

H-°Je vois, tu viens sssur mon bras ? Ou tu vas dans ma malle, je vais partir mais avant j'écrit un mot.° Il écrivit une lettre à Hermione et à Ron pour les remercier et pour leur annoncer qu'il partait tuer Voldemort seul et qu'il était inutile de le chercher car il avait changé ses plans. Il attacha les lettres à Coq tendit que Salima montait sur son bras. Harry attrapa Edwige et la mit sur son épaule.

Il réduisit sa malle, la mit dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Une fois la porte des Dursley franchie, il fit un signe avec sa baguette et attendit. Le magicobus arriva quelques secondes plus tard et il monta, il paya le conducteur pour qu'il l'emmène au chemin de Traverse. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, Harry alla au chaudron baveur et réserva une chambre attendant le lendemain matin.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, il se précipita à la banque de sorcier gringots. Et retira une somme importante de gallions qui lui aurait permis s'il le voulait de vivre aisément jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Après cela, il paya à Tom la chambre qu'il avait prise et rappela le magicobus pour aller cette fois à l'entrée de Poudlard. Dès que le magicobus fut parti, il jeta un sort de correction sur sa vue et attacha ses cheveux veillant bien à laisser sa cicatrice couverte, il tourna son sablier et il vit tout se dérouler à l'envers à une telle rapidité qu'il en avait la nausée, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Comme il ne vit plus personne, il avança dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la statue il se mit à énumérer toute sorte de bonbons et friandises sorcières et moldues, ne trouvant pas le mot de passe, il s'assit à coté et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard une personne passa et lui demanda :

?-Que faites-vous là ?

Harry, reconnaissant la voix leva les yeux et croisa ceux du professeur Mc Gonnagal.

H-Je suis nouveau dans cette école et je venais voir le directeur.

Le visage du professeur se fit sévère et elle répliqua.

Pr.- Allons Potter, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez encore mais même avec vos cheveux plus longs et avec vos yeux verts je vous reconnais, alors reprenez votre apparence et partez dans votre salle commune.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

?-Mais je suis là moi ! Et j'ai rien fait pour une fois !

Le professeur se retourna vivement et regarda tour à tour les quatre élèves qui se trouvaient derrière elle et Harry. Pour finir, elle dit le mot de passe à la gargouille.

Pr.-Tazeuette. Rentrez tous les cinq, le directeur saura faire la différence. Elle suivit les élèves et entra à son tour dans le bureau.

Pr.-Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai trouvé cet élève assit devant votre bureau et je l'ai prit pour Potter, et après, Potter est venu avec ses amis et je me demande simplement si ce n'est pas une de leur invention.

H-Mais je n'ai rien fait moi, je suis nouveau, et on me râle dessus parce que je ne connais pas un mot de passe. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez !

Il montra sa cicatrice au directeur et au professeur Mac Gonnagal et continua

H-Je l'ai depuis que j'ai un an, aucun sort ne sait me la retirer, si vous y arrivez, c'est qu'alors je suis ce Potter mais je suis prêt à parier sur Salima que vous n'y arriveriez pas.

D-Salima ?

H-Mon serpent.

Aussitôt, les maraudeurs firent un pas en arrière avec le professeur Mc Gonnagal tandis que Harry soulevait sa manche.

D-Nous allons donc voir si James et vous êtes les mêmes. Approche toi James.

H-N'aies pas peur, il n'attaquera que si je le lui demande.

James s'exécuta et Dumbledore dit un incantation au-dessus d'eux, comme rien ne se passa, Harry le regarda tandis qu'il disait d'un air amusé.

D-Vous n'êtes pas la même personne, cependant votre ressemblance pourrait faire un doute. Vous pouvez sortir chers maraudeurs.

Mc Gonnagal sortit en même temps du bureau tandis que Dumbledore reprenait.

D-Ainsi donc tu es nouveau. Pourquoi viens tu à partir de cette année seulement et après un mois de retard ?

H-Je n'ai eu l'occasion de changer d'école que cette année, je viens de France et trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y rapporte car mes parents, mes grands-parents, mon parrain, un ami que je prenais pour un grand-père, mes amis, presque tous sont morts là. La seule famille, ou plutôt ce qui me servait de famille, que j'avais me maltraitait et on m'a presque hurler à la figure que j'étais indésirable. Je suis parti de là dès que j'ai eu ma majorité et je devais de toute manière partir pour protéger les dernières personnes qui me sont chères là-bas.

Pendant qu'il avait parlé Dumbledore avait observé les traits de son visage qui n'avait montré aucune émotion. Il essaya alors d'aller vérifier dans son esprit s'il disait la vérité mais se retrouva immédiatement hors de l'esprit du nouvel élève avec une force impensable qui le repoussa immédiatement.

H-N'essayez pas de voir la vérité vous n'y arriverai pas, j'ai eu un excellent professeur.

Dumbledore sourit et lui dit.

D-Excusez moi mes vous ne paraissiez pas trop convaincant car aucune trace de tristesse, de colère, ou quoique soit d'autre n'est passé sur vos traits, à part une profonde lassitude.

H-A quoi sert de s'acharner sur son sort ? Cela ne fera pas revenir ceux que l'on aime. Et pour justifier la lassitude, je suis presque certain que vous n'êtes pas passé par la moitié de ce qui m'est arrivé.

D-Il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses dans la vie vous savez. Mais bon, présentez vous.

H-Je m'appelle Harry Grand, je suis né de parents moldus, j'ai dix-sept ans, je vous ai déjà présentez ma famille et vous ai déjà dis pourquoi je suis ici. Avant de partir de mon école, je faisais des études pour devenir Auror, j'ai mes résultats de buses si ça vous intéresse.

D-J'aimerais bien les voir si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Harry les prit alors dans sa malle qu'il avait agrandit à nouveau et rapetissa une deuxième fois pour la mettre dans sa poche puis tendit le papier sont il avait pris le soin de changer les noms et la date.

Dumbledore les regarda en silence puis hocha de la tête.

D-Félicitation pour le cour de DCFM,c'est l'un des meilleurs résultats que vous avez et vous avez en plus les félicitation du jury, c'est très rare de les recevoir, pourrais-je regarder votre performance en cette matière ?

H-C'est vous qui décidez, ce n'est pas moi le directeur.

Dumbledore commença alors à l'interroger. Il arriva alors aux détraqueurs :

D-Comment peut-on contrer un détraqueur ?

H-On pense à un souvenir heureux, on se concentre un maximum sur celui-ci et on prononce la formule _«_ _spero patronum »_.Le patronus prend la forme de ce en quoi on place notre espoir, ainsi il est différent sur chaque personne, parfois, si le souvenir n'est pas assez puissant, on ne produit qu'une sorte de brouillard. Le détraqueur s'acharne sur le patronus plutôt que sur nous.

D-Vous semblez bien vous y connaître mais que ressent on lorsqu'un détraqueur est là ?

H-On ressent d'abord le froid, on voit les lumières, les étoiles s'éteindrent, nos souvenirs heureux s'éteignent à leur tour et sans s'en rendre compte, on ne devient plus que l'ombre de soi-même car on revoit nos cauchemars, on les revit, ce que nous avons déjà passé revient nous hanter. Lorsqu'il part, notre espoir revient, revit.

D-Vous semblez bien connaître les détraqueurs, en avez vous déjà rencontré ?

Le regard d'Harry s'était éteint et il ne répondait qu'automatiquement au directeur.

H-Oui lors de ma troisième année.

D-Que s'est-il passé ?

H-Je ne tiens pas trop à vous le dire.

D-Connaissez vous Poudlard ?

H-Oui j'ai déjà lu certain passage de _l'histoire de Poudlard_.

D-Le dîner va bientôt être servi, je vais vous faire essayer le choipeau et il vous repartira dans l'une des quatre maisons lors du dîner, devant tout le monde. Venez.

Harry suivit le directeur et attendit à l'entrée de la grande salle, comme le directeur le lui avait indiqué.

D-Chers élèves, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève dans notre établissement, il se nomme Harry Granger et suivra les cours de septième année, je vous demanderais de ne pas lui poser trop de questions et il n'y répondra que s'il en a envie. Je demanderais également qu'il soit bien accueilli par sa maison et qu'on l'aide à rattraper son retard. Il va maintenant essayer le choipeau.

Harry s'avança sans faire attention aux regard qui se posait sur lui et mis le choipeau sur sa tête, aussitôt, il entendit un voix 'Hmm… Un voyageur du passé, c'est rare, et un Potter. Tu as beaucoup de qualités que serpentard apprécierait'

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! dans quelle maison ira Harry à votre avis? Et est ce que son père va l'apprécier? J'attends vos reviews pour continuer a plus et gros bisous._

_Ange de la lune de sang._


	2. Quiddich, réponses et

_Salut, je suis désolé de pas avoir pu mettre la suite avant mais j'ai pas su me connecté, donc voilà le chapitre 2, merci à Hina et à luluFlo4 pour leur reviews ._

**LuluFlo4 :**_Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment très plaisir, je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par week-end et pour la maison, c'est une excellente idée mais bon… tu verras, je vais peut-être le faire un fois mais d'abord… Allez je te laisse et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi_ : )

**Hina**_Salut Hina, je t'ai déjà dit merci pour ta review à l'école mais je recommence, ça me fais vraiment plaisir, j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre également et bonne chance pour la réunion de parents._

_

* * *

_

**Quiddich, réponses, et... Ancienne connaissance.**

#Mais moi je n'apprécie pas du tout serpentard mets moi à gryffondor!#

'pourtant...'

#Mets moi à gryffondor, je suis son héritier tu ne va pas me mettre à serpentard !#

'Ho ! Mais je ne comptais plus te mettre à serpentard, tu as les qualité des quatre maisons mais puisque tu me dis être son héritier** GRYFFONDOR**'

Toute la table des gryffondor explosa sous les applaudissements et Harry s'y dirigea calmement.

D-Maintenant bon appétit.

Aussitôt ,Harry fut entouré des maraudeurs. Sirius prit la parole.

S-Salut, on s'est déjà vu mais on a pas eu le temps de faire les présentations, alors voilà pour commencer l'intellectuel du groupe, Rémus Lupin, fais gaffe il a les dents très acérées, n'est-ce pas mon loup ?Aïeu !

Alors lui là, avec ces cheveux en bataille, c'est le superbe ,le meilleur joueur de quiddich de tout les temps, tu connais déjà son nom c'est James Potter, le garçon là, un peu trouillard mais très sympa et loyal, c'est Peter Pettigrow et enfin moi, le sublime, le magnifique, l'unique, l'indispensable…

H-Ventard du groupe !

S- Non ! Où j'en étais en fait ? Ah oui donc je recommence: et enfin moi, le sublime, le magnifique, l'unique, l'indispensable Sirius Black, tombeur de ces demoiselles.

Harry s'adressa alors à James.

H-Il a dit tantôt que tu jouait au quiddich, tu as quel poste?

J-Je suis capitaine et poursuiveur. Tu sais jouer ?

H-Un peu, j'était attrapeur dans mon ancienne école.

J-Il manque encore ce poste, ça t'intéresse d'essayer ?

H-Okay.

J-Viens essayer après le dîner ?

H-Okay mais euh…j'ai un problème de balai, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué.

J-Pas de problème du moment qu'il est rapide et légalisé par Bibine.

R-Bonne chance, au moins la moitié de Gryffondor a essayé de devenir attrapeur et personne n'a réussi.

J-Viens,on va mettre tes affaires dans notre dortoirs, il reste encore un lit et après on va voir si tu es un bon attrapeur. Sirius réuni l'équipe et va chercher Jenny et les autres.

Ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs et Harry posa sa malle, il sortit son éclair de feu et effaça l'inscription discrètement.

H-C'est bon j'suis près.

Il descendirent alors au terrain de quiddich et Harry découvrit quelque Gryffondor. James les présenta

J- Voici Jenny Jordan, Elle est remplacente poursuiveuse, Mike Dubois, gardien, Sirius et Rémus batteurs,

Alissa et Grégoire Bell, poursuiveurs avec moi mais pour commencer, je vais me mesurer à toi en tant qu'attrapeur. D'abord on fait un course pour s'échauffer, un tour de terrain. Jenny, tu donne le départ.

Jenny s'exécuta et Harry partit comme un flèche, suivit difficilement par James. A la fin du tour, Harry avait une longueur d'avance sur James. L'air lui avait fait oublié ses soucis et un petit éclat brillait dans son regard.

J-Question vitesse, t'es au point !Maintenant, on lâche le vif, celui qui l'attrape le premier a gagné et est l'attrapeur.

H-Okay.

Jenny lâcha le vif d'or et Harry et James attendirent un peu avant d'aller à sa poursuite.

Harry monta et observa la stade, recherchant le moindre éclat doré. Après un dizaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses, il le trouva enfin près d'une colonne de Gryffondor à un moins d'un mètre du sol, il plongea immédiatement vers le sol, aussitôt suivit par James. Il était à pleine puissance et le sol se rapprochant dangereusement :cinq mètres, quatre, trois, deux, Harry tendit le bras devant lui, un, se doigts se refermait sur la petite sphère dorée et il remonta son ballai à trente centimètre du sol, sous les yeux exorbités des autres membres de l'équipe. Il revint vers eux et descendit de son balai en même temps que la lueur disparaissait de ses yeux. James vint le voir le sourire aux lèvres.

J-Je crois que je parle au nom de toute l'équipe si je te dis que tu es accepté. Viens on va voir Mc Gonnagal pour lui annoncer.

Il se allèrent vers le bureau de la sous-directrice accompagné de Sirius, Rémus et Peter et ils frappèrent à la porte. Le professeur vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et regarda les élèves, méfiante.

Pr.-Qu'y a t il ?

J-Nous venons vous présenter le nouvel attrapeur, il est unique, personne ne vole comme lui, il est descendu en piqué à partir de trente mètre au-dessus du sol et a réussi à rattraper le vif à moins d'un mètre du sol.

Pr.-Ca a l'air impressionnant en effet ?

H-Professeur,c'est moi qui ait fait mon ballet, est ce que j'ai le droit de l'employer ?

Pr.-Bien entendu.

Et les cinq Gryffondor remontèrent dans leur tour.

Harry monta directement dans son dortoir ranger son balai et regarda dans sa malle. Hedwige, qu'il avait enfermé dans sa malle la veille, se dirigea directement dans la volière. Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait l'œuf de phœnix mais comme il n'avait pas bougé, il décida de lire un des livres et prit celui que Rémus lui avait offert. Après avoir jeté le sortilège qui ferais que quiconque poserait les yeux sur le livre des maraudeurs verrait un livre de cours, il descendit dans la salle commune et commença sa lecture sous l'œil étonné des maraudeurs. Harry trouva le livre très intéressant car il y découvrit que les maraudeurs faisaient souvent des blagues pour accueillir les nouveaux et décida de se méfier des quatre jeunes hommes qui parlaient tout bas, il arriva au chapitre « comment devenir animagus en trois leçons ». Il lut la formule puis prononça tout bas _« Teklifer Sortas animagus »_. Aussitôt il tomba en transe et découvrit toute sortes d'animaux passer sous ses yeux. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit plus fort, plus agile, plus puissant.

Il décida d'aller s'entraîner dans son dortoir et monta, impatient de voir quel était son animal. Une fois là, il ferma la porte et se remit en transe se concentrant sur un oiseau, il sentit ses bras s'allonger et ses jambes rapetisser il sentit des picotements dans tout son corps, quand il réouvrit les yeux et qu'il se plaça devant la glace, il vit un aigle royal à la place de son corps, il se concentra une deuxième fois et réouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour apercevoir à ce moment là un lion, il continua ainsi plusieurs minutes puis décida d'aller se coucher. Il ouvrit la porte et se changea puis s'allongea dans son lit après avoir mit Salima dans le jardin de sa malle. Il avait utiliser de sa puissance magique et cela l'avait beaucoup fatiguer, il s'endormit donc pour un fois rapidement et fit des rêves moins atroces qu'à l'accoutumée, n'étant plus dans la même période qu'avant.

POV Harry.

Il faisait sombre et rigolait de son rire froid devant un mangemort prosterné à ses pieds, il dit alors d'une voix glacée :

H-Va les chercher, demain nous attaquerons Poudlard, Dumbledore résiste peut-être à une dizaine de mangemorts mais quand est il de centaine de détraqueur ?

M-B-b-bien maître. Mais quand d-d-devrions nous attaquer ? Et pour les f-f-futurs mangemorts ?

H-Nous attaquerons demain soir. Quand aux futurs mangemorts, tout est déjà prévu.

POV normal.

Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut, Voldemort allait attaquer Poudlard avec des détraqueurs, il devait prévenir Dumbledore au plus vite. Il se leva alors précipitamment et couru hors du dortoir, pour se retrouver sur ses fesses dès qu'il eut franchi la porte. Il eut alors un mince sourire d'amusement face au vide et dit.

H-A quoi ça vous sert d'avoir un cape d'invisibilité si c'est pour foncer dans les gens ?

Aussitôt quatre têtes étonnées apparurent et Harry éclata de rire face aux figures que faisait les maraudeurs.

Mais le garçon se reprit vite et continua sa route.

H-Vous avez rencontré du monde en chemin ?

J-Non mais tu vas pas sortir comme ça quand même ?Y a Mc Gonnagal qui est au troisième étage et Solsace qui surveille l'étage ici.

H-Parfait, j'aurais plus de chance d'aller chez le directeur.

Les quatre amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Harry sorti en vitesse. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que le portait de la grosse dame s'était bien refermé derrière lui et qu'il n'était pas suivit, Harry se dirigea vers un tableau représentant un bergère et lui demanda de lui ouvrir. Il entra dans le passage et ressortit immédiatement au deuxième étage, il courut jusqu'à la statue de phœnix et hurla le mot de passe : Tazeuette. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa la porte.

D-Entrez.

Dumbledore regarda Harry étonné en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici mais ne put pousser son interrogation plus loin car Harry interrompit le file de ses pensées.

H-Voldemort…Détraqueurs…Demain…

D-Calmez vous et expliquez moi.

Harry reprit sa respiration et entra dans les détailles.

H-La cicatrice que je porte sur mon front est un lien entre Voldemort et moi, je peux, en dormant, ainsi voir ses plans. En dormant, j'ai vu Voldemort qui ordonnait à un de ses mangemorts d'aller chercher les détraqueurs et il a dit qu'il allait attaquer demain soir, il a dit également que vous pouvez peut-être repousser une dizaines de ses mangemorts mais il doute que vous pourriez repousser des centaines de détraqueurs.

D-Ce que vous avez vu est très grave monsieur Grand mais vous allez sauver la vie à plusieurs personnes. Savez vous quand il va attaquer ?

H-Demain soir, je n'en sait pas plus mais il va probablement attaquer au moment où on l'attend le moins et où il est susceptible de tuer le plus de personnes, à mon avis, ça devrait être vers l'heure du dîner.

D-Probablement, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je pourrais ainsi le dire au ministère et recevoir des aurors mais je doute qu'il me croit. Tu peux y aller Harry, si tu veux tu peux aller demander un potion de sommeil sans rêve à madame Pomfresh.

H-Non merci monsieur je ne crois pas que j'arriverai encore a m'endormir après ça.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir où l'attendait ses compagnons de chambre. Il s'assit calmement en tailleur sur son lit et commença à méditer.

S-Tu t'es fais prendre ?

H-Non,j'ai été voir directement Dumbledore.

S-Argh…Mais tu es fou !Qu'est ce qui avait de si important que ça ?

H-Beaucoup de choses. Vous verrez bien.

R-Tu es mystérieux, tu as un grand potentiel magique, tu viens avec un mois de retard, tu ne te démoli pas quand tu te fais enguirlander par Mc go., tu ne te perds pas dans les couloirs, tu savais que James avait une cape d'invisibilité, tu as un serpent, tu ressemble trait pour trait à James, si on coupe tes cheveux, qu'on te mette des lunettes et qu'on change la couleur de tes yeux et enfin tu as un malle composée de dix serrures, ce qui coûte horriblement cher, pourrait-on savoir qui tu es ?

H-Je croyais que Dumbledore avait dit de ne pas poser trop de questions.

R-Je ne t'en ai poser qu'une.

H-Une question qui résume toute ma vie. Je savais que tu étais doué mais pas à ce point là. Vous me faites confiance si vous le voulez mais ne me posez pas de questions.

S-Ca, certainement pas, on a le droit de savoir qui est dans notre dortoir.

H-Vous voulez des réponses, vous en aurez, parce que j'ai besoin de calme, et que vous ne me laisserai pas tranquille sinon, je vous accorde dix minutes de questions.

R-Qui es tu ?

H-Harry.

J-Pourquoi es tu venu ici maintenant ?

H-dès que j'ai eu ma majorité je suis parti de ma famille d'accueil.

J-Pourquoi être parti, ça a du être dur de quitter ta famille et tes amis ?

H-Mes parents sont morts, mon parrain est mort j'ai vécu chez de la famille à ma mère depuis ma naissance et elle me maltraitait. Beaucoup de mes amis sont morts ou étaient destinés à mourir si je ne partait pas.

Un silence total parcouru la déclaration puis Peter demanda d'une petite voix.

P-Comment sont ils morts ?

Il reçut un regard noir de Harry et trembla de tout ses membres quand il vit une lueur rouge et or émaner de Harry tandis qu'il méditait toujours.

H-Ils ont été tué.

Cette fois tout le monde se tu et pu nettement voir la lumière qui sortait de Harry, à celle-ci, s'étaient ajoutées du vert, du bleu et du jaune qui prenait peu à peu la même couleur que l'initiale.

Quand toutes les taches de couleur partirent, Harry bougea brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

H-Vous en savez plus que quiconque sur moi, même Dumbledore n'en sait pas autant, si un seul d'entre vous le dit, je l'écraserai comme j'écraserais une mouche, en même temps qu'il avait parlé, sa puissance avait grandit et occupait toute la pièce, les draps et les lit c'était soulevé et le quatre maraudeurs étaient terrifiés. Après un moment, il reprit contenance et arrêta sa concentration, aussitôt l'aura qui l'entourait disparu.

Harry prit un livre de sortilèges, et se jeta le sort de _lecturvite_ et de _savoiretnir, _deux sorts qu'il venait d'inventer,a ussitôt, il commença à lire tout ses manuels d'école et les retint instantanément. Quand il eut finit, les maraudeurs le regardait toujours les yeux hors des orbites et le soleil se levait.

H- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous avez eu vos réponses.°Tu viens Sssalima°

Harry tendit son bras dans sa malle et son serpent monta dessus. Il alla prendre un douche et s'habilla, quand il revint, Sirius, James, Peter, et Rémus avait quitté son dortoir et l'attendait dans la salle commune. Dès qu'il le virent, ils allèrent près de lui et s'excusèrent.

S-Nous sommes désolé pour hier soir, nous ne voulions pas… Nous ne savions pas…

R-Ce que ce crétin essaie de te dire c'est que nous sommes désolé de t'avoir forcé à nous parler de toi alors que tu ne voulais et on est désolé de t'avoir ramené ces mauvais souvenirs.

H-C'est rien, le petit-déjeuner n'est pas encore servi ?

R-Non,dans dix minutes seulement.

Un sourire sadique traversa le visage d'Harry et il questionna :

H-J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez les rois de la farce, est-ce vrai ?

S-Ca oui, personne ne nous arrive a la cheville !

H-Quel est votre meilleur coup ?

S-euh…Sur touts les serpentards.

H-J'ai deux amis qui vous battent largement, ils ont créé un marécage dans un couloir de l'école, des feux d'artifice dans toute l'école pendant trois jours et ont inventé un moyen pour sécher les cours à toute un classe sans même être puni, ils se faisaient même respecter par un esprit frappeur…

S-Impossible!

H-Si, bon j'y vais, je vous rejoint à la grande salle.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisine et arriva facilement à convaincre un elfe de maison à mettre le contenu d'un sachet qu'il avait reçu des jumeaux. Harry avait prévu son coup et un fois que la première personne sera transformée, il se transformera en pigeon grâce à son nouveau talent d'animagus, ainsi, il n'aura pas de retenue et ne sera même pas soupçonné, et il avait lu la veille que pour déjeuner les maraudeurs ne prenaient que des toasts. Harry s'assit près des maraudeurs tandis que la salle se remplissait. Lorsqu'elle fut pleine, Dumbledore prit la parole.

D-Chers élève, aujourd'hui, lors du dîner, des aurors seront placés aux différentes entrées de Poudlard et de la grande salle, je vous demanderais de garder, lorsque je vous le dirai, votre plus grand calme, et de rester assis quoiqu'il arrive, je demanderais également au professeurs de protéger les élèves de leur maison, …

Il fut interrompu par quelques élèves qui lui demandait ce qui se passait.

D-J'ai appris d'une source presque sûre, que Voldemort allait attaquer ce soir avec des détraqueurs, et si mes déductions sont bonnes, ça sera lors du dîner. Maintenant bon appétit.

Les maraudeurs se retournèrent alors vers Harry.

R-Tu n'as pas été saisi lorsqu'il a prévenu pour les détraqueurs…

H-J'en ai vu assez pour ne plus jamais être saisi.

Il se servi alors de toasts et mangea en silence. A un moment, on entendit un gros pof suivit de quelques rires et un pigeon qui était au milieu de la grande salle. D'autres pigeons apparurent et Harry décida de se transformer. Peu après, toute la salle, même les professeurs étaient transformée en pigeons, toutes ?Non, deux élèves étaient écroulé de rire par terre et un sous la table, un autre regardait un pigeon avec une tache blanche en forme de cicatrice sur ce qui aurait du être son front et se posait des questions, quand le sortilège prit fin, Harry redevint normal avec un mince sourire et une lueur de malice dans le regard. Aussitôt, il aperçut le professeur de métamorphose, furieuse, se diriger vers eux.

Mc-**QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE FAIT ?**

Sirius et James rigolèrent encore plus et allèrent rejoindre Peter sous la table, tandis que Rémus répondait en essayer de camoufler son sourire, ce qui fit un énorme grimace.

R-Nous n'avons rien fait pour une fois.

Mc-**LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS A FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?**

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et une silhouette apparut. Harry étouffa un cri en reconnaissant la personne. C'était…Rémus Lupin, de sa période à lui.

Il passa devant le professeur Mac Gonnagal et tendit des papier au directeur qui hocha la tête, le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

D-Voici enfin votre nouveau professeur de DCFM,veuillez bien l'accueillir, c'est le professeur Lua Grégore.

Le professeur Lua se dirigea alors vers le professeur Mc Gonnagal et lui dis

Lua -Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais j'ai vu le sort qui a été jeté et je connais ce sort car ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois, il a déjà été jeté dans l'école où j'enseignait précédemment et il se trouve qu'il y a justement un élève ici qui viens de cette école…

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Harry qui faisait l'innocent avec le même sourire que son professeur.

H-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur, vous savez très bien que je n'ai jamais été doué en métamorphose.

R-C'est vrai je le reconnais mais seulement deux… non, quatre personnes auraient pu faire une chose pareil, à par toi : tes deux meilleurs amis, et les jumeaux. Et comme aucun de ceux-là sont ici, c'est forcément toi.

Tout les élèves regardait l'échange entre le professeur et l'élève.

H-Je reconnais que j'aurais pu le faire mais j'aurais alors du jeter un sortilège puissant pour que ça atteignent même les professeurs, ce qui requiert un certain niveau de magie que je ne possède pas, ou alors j'aurais du créer une potion qui, si on passe mon niveau exécrable, devrait elle-même être mise dans la nourriture, et comme je ne suis arrivé qu'hier, c'est assez dur de trouver les cuisines.

R-Je vois que tu as beau avoir perdu ta tête, tu as gardé ton sens de la répartie. Monsieur le directeur, je peux vous assurer que ce ne sont pas ces quatre élèves là qui ont fait ce tour mais bien Harry et il n'y a aucune preuve pour l'accuser.

D-Dans ce cas, il ne peut-être puni, mais je tiens quand même à dire que c'est un très beau coup.

Le professeur Mc Gonnagal retourna à sa place tandis que le nouveau professeur s'asseyait sur la chaise vide à côté du directeur que celui-ci tendait.

Harry regarda Lupin s'asseoir et lui transmit mentalement:#Je suis Harry Grand et je viens de France. Je ne veut pas trop parler de mon passé et il sait juste que j'ai déjà rencontré des détraqueurs lors de ma troisième année # #OK,Attends moi dans le hall d'entrée après le petit-déjeuner#

Harry reporta alors son attention sur son père et vit que celui-ci le dévisageait, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la table.

H-Quoi ?

J-Tu sais que tu ne manques pas de cran ? Tu as même lancer le sort sur les professeurs.

H-Qui te dit que c'est moi ?

J-Lua a l'air de bien te connaître

H-C'etait un des amis de mon père, c'était le seul professeur de DCFM qui était à peu près normal que j'ai eu mais il n'a donné cours que un an, et depuis il était devenu un ami pour moi, je me demande simplement comment il a fait pour v…savoir que j'était ici. Bon j'y vais, j'ai à faire.

Harry se leva et sortit de la grande salle, une fois dans le hall, il attendit le Rémus du futur qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux appartements de celui-ci, une fois que Rémus eut fermer la porte et insonorisé la pièce, il serra Harry dans ses bras et commença à rigoler. Harry le regarda faire et attendit qu'il se calme.

H-Comment as tu su que je serais ici ?

R-J'ai une bonne mémoire tu sais et je n'ai jamais vu deux garçons avoir des yeux émeraudes comme les tiens ! Tu as fait un très bon sortilège, les Wesley je suppose ?

H-Leur cadeau d'anniversaire. Comment as tu fais pour venir ici ?

R-J'ai eu tout le temps de chercher pendant ce temps et j'ai trafiqué un retourneur de temps. Et toi ?

H-C'est une longue histoire, j'étais dans mes pensées en plein milieu de la nuit quand je me suis mit à hurler je te hais Voldemort, Vernon est venu, m'a dit que j'étais indésirable et je me suis mis à tout casser, j'ai eu la visite de Godric Gryffondor qui m'a dit que j'était son héritier et il m'a donné son phœnix, sa malle à dix compartiment et son retourneur de temps, j'ai été prendre une provision d'argent, et je suis venu ici hier.

R-Tu sais Ron et Hermione ont été bouleversé d'apprendre que tu étais parti, et je leurs ait dis que tu allais bien et tout et je me demande si Hermione n'a pas lu dans mes pensées.

H-Tu veux dire qu'ils viendront peut-être ?

R-Surement et avec les jumeaux à mon humble avis, j'ai déjà prévenu Dumbledore.

H-Rémus, combien de temps mets un phœnix à éclore ?

R-Si tu l'as reçu le jour de ton anniversaire, il devrait éclore vers midi, tu me montreras ça ?

H-Tu viendras dans le dortoir. Bon j'y vais, les cours vont commencer. Et justement, je t'ai toi…avec les serdaigles

Harry se dirigea avec Lua vers sa classe et ils rejoignit les maraudeurs. Où il fut interpellé par Sirius.

S-Eh ! Ca t'intéresserait de devenir un maraudeur?

H-Ok je ne dis pas non.

R-On verra ça tantôt, on a cours maint'nant.

Les maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent derrière tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait devant à leur grand étonnement.

Pr.Lua- Non !Si j'en crois la réaction de votre cher professeur de métamorphose ce matin, vous avez à peu près la même réputation qu'Harry, donc vous allez vous asseoir devant.

Les maraudeurs s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce et le professeur débuta le cour.

Lua-Alors, comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, les détraqueurs se sont liés à Voldemort, nous allons donc les étudier, quelqu'un peut-il me dire les effets qu'à un détraqueur sur vous ?

Quelques élèves levèrent la main dont les maraudeurs(excepté Peter) et Lyly, lorsque Harry vit Lyly, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, sa mère se tenait là devant lui, et il ne l'avait pas encore vue.

Lua-Mademoiselle…

Lyly-Evans Lyly, les détraqueurs nous ramènent à l'esprit les pires peur de notre vit.

Lua-C'est tout ?Harry?

H- On ressent d'abord le froid, on voit les lumières, les étoiles s'éteindrent, nos souvenirs heureux s'éteignent à leurs tours et sans s'en rendre compte, on ne devient plus que l'ombre de soi-même car on revoit nos cauchemars, on les revit, ce que nous avons déjà passé revient nous hanter. Lorsqu'il part, notre espoir revient, revit.

Lua-Très bien. Comment le contre t on ?

Personne ne leva la main cette fois, et le professeur interrogea à nouveau Harry

Lua-Continue, Harry, comme vous connaissez la réponse.

H-On pense à un souvenir heureux, on se concentre un maximum sur celui-ci et on prononce la formule _«_ _spero patronum »_.Le patronus prend la forme de ce en quoi on place notre espoir, ainsi il est différent sur chaque personne, parfois, si le souvenir n'est pas assez puissant, on ne produit qu'une sorte de brouillard. Le détraqueur s'acharne sur le patronus plutôt que sur nous.

Lua-Bien, alors, on va d'abord s'entraîner sans rien et vous allez essayer de faire le sort, essayer de trouver le souvenir le plus puissant que vous avez, et dites la formule. Il continua tout bas pour Harry tandis que les sort fusaient.

Lua-Harry, pendant ce temps, tu vas dans mes appartements chercher la caisse qu'il y a sur mon bureau et fait pas de gaffes, il y a un épouvantard dedans.

Harry s'exécuta et quand il revint dans la classe, il vit un loup courir après un chat, qui lui-même poursuivait un cygne.

Lua-Merci. C'est tout, ceux qui ont réussi se mettent en file et attendent.

Sirius, James, Rémus et Harry se mirent en file avec un garçon de serdaigle.

Lua -Il y a dans cette boîte un épouvantard qui prendra l'aspect du détraqueur, ce que je vous demande de faire, c'est de le repousser avec un patronus, Harry, tu te mettra en évidence pour l'épouvantard et si il y a un problème tu interviens. Mais tu commences pour montrer l'exemple.

Harry se plaça devant la boîte et pensa à la fois où il a revu son père et sa mère quand ils n'ont rien comme soucis encore et qu'il ne sont pas morts.

Le détraqueur sortit de la boîte et les lumière s'éteignirent, il faisait froid, très froid, tout à coup, un phœnix apparut de la baguette de Harry et repoussa le détraqueur dans la boîte, il se plaça ensuite à côté de la boîte et James du faire apparaître un patronus a son tour, quand le détraqueur sortit à nouveau de la boîte, James fit sortir un mince filet gris, il recommença une fois, deux fois, mais Harry le devança la troisième fois alors qu'ils n'arrivait plus à prononcer la formule. Sirius et Rémus obtinrent à peu près les même résultats mais le serdaigle ne put rien faire face au détraqueur.

La deuxième heure, ils prirent des notes sur les détraqueurs.

Les cours continuèrent avec métamorphose et Harry n'eut aucun mal à faire les exercices pratiques et la théorie qu'il avait étudier la veille à son grand étonnement.

* * *

_J'arrête ici, j'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous allez m'envoyer des reviews le prochain chapitre sera normalement samedi ou dimanche, allez à bientôt et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran. Bizou à tous, je vous adore._

_Ange de la lune de sang. _


	3. Attaque et retrouvailles

_Salut, je sais,j'avais dit que je mettrais le chapitre pour le week end passé mais je n'ai pas su. Voici la suite, j'espere que'elle vous plaira autant que le début.Bonne lecture._

_Marilou Lupin:Merci pour ta review, ca me fais plaisir, non Ginny ne viendra pas, et oui, je fais la suite du tome 6 mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Ginny doit être là. La suite est là et j'espère que t'aimeras._

_Hina: un seul mot pour résumer:MERCI.Je t'adore bizou._

_Deyanne:merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas combien je vais mettre de chapitres environs et moi aussi j'éspère que ma fic continuera à être bien.Bizou et encore merci.

* * *

_

**Chapitre3:****Attaque et retrouvailles.**

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry emmena les maraudeurs, à l'exception de Peter qui essayait d'éviter Harry depuis la veille, devant le tableau de la grosse dame, après un moment, le professeur Lua apparut et sourit à Harry.

Lua-Sympa de m'attendre, mais grouillons nous, ça va commencer.

H-Groin de porc.

Le passage s'ouvrit sous les questions sans réponses des trois maraudeurs. Harry les emmena dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa malle sous le regard impatient du professeur. L'œuf apparut et Salima sortit de la manche de Harry.

J-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Lua- C'est un œuf de phœnix, profitez en il ne va pas tarder à éclore, et autant que les phœnix, les éclosions sont très rares, vous avez de la chance d'en voir une.

Un silence respectueux envahi la pièce alors que l'œuf commençait à bouger, soudainement, l'œuf prit feu et un petit oisillon apparut. Toutes les personnes présentes présente étaient émues et James se décida de briser le silence.

J-Où as tu eu un phœnix ?

H-Un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Lua -Dans quelques heures tu pourras écrire à Hermione et Ron que tu vas bien, qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils doivent faire gaffe à eux

H-Ca, ils ont intérêt sinon c'est moi qui vais les écraser.

Lua -Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux mais je doute que Molly, même avec tout l'amour qu'elle te porte, te laisse tuer son fils et ton meilleur ami.

H- Si je lui explique la raison, il est probable qu'elle confisque la baguette de Ron et qu'elle me donne la sienne.

Le Rémus du futur et Harry commencèrent à rire sous les regards étonnés des maraudeurs.

Lua- Au fait, si les jumeaux viennent, je t' en supplie, retiens les.

H-Pas de problème, et tu sais qu'ils ne savent pas encore qui sont leurs exemples ?

Lua- Encore heureux, je ne dort déjà pas beaucoup comme ça mais si ils étaient au courant…

Un doux trémolo du phœnix rappela leur attention.

H-Il faudrait lui trouver un nom.

Lua- Que penses-tu de Godric ?

H-C'est bien trouvé. Vous en pensez quoi ?

J-C'est super !

S-J'adore

R-J'aurais pas pu mieux trouver.

H-°Salima, tu veux bien le surveiller et venir me prévenir quand il y a un problème et quand il est totalement adulte ?°

Ss-°Pas de problème mis ramène moi de la viande saignante si possible°

Salima alla dans la boîte et Harry la referma.

H-Vous venez, on va manger !

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous dans la grande salle tandis que Salima veillait sur le phœnix nouveau-né. L'après-midi passa rapidement pour Harry et les élèves devinrent de plus en plus tendus au fur et à mesure que le dîner approchait. Pendant son dernier cour, celui de sortilège, alors que les élèves s'entraînait à un sort de camouflage, plusieurs personnes sursautèrent et hurlèrent en se précipitant sur les bancs en montrant quelque chose au sol du doigt. Sirius interpella Harry qui dormait sur son banc et celui-ci regarda dans la direction indiquée, Salima arrivait vers lui.

Ss-°Il a atteint sa taille adulte, c'est une curieuse bête ça, autant que toi, petit être°

Harry sourit à la remarque de son serpent et le mit autour de son cou sous les yeux écarquillés du professeur qui parla d'une toute petite voix.

Flitwick- heu…Monsieur Grand, je ne crois pas que le directeur serait d'accord d'avoir un tel animal dans l'école.

James-Il est parfaitement d'accord, il a vu le serpent quand Harry est arrivé et il n'a rien dit.

Ss-°Il est gentil et il te ressemble, petit être°

Harry rigola et dit d'un ton amusé à James.

- Elle t'aime bien, tu veux la porter ?

J-Ok. Eh Sirius, j'ai une admiratrice en plus que toi !

Salima alla alors s'enrouler sur le bras de James tandis que la sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours. Une fois certain que plus personne d'indésirable l'entendrait, Harry expliqua à ses nouveaux amis.

H- On va chercher Gregore et on va voir Godric, il a atteint sa taille adulte.

Les quatre garçons s'exécutèrent et arrivèrent dans le dortoir accompagner de leur professeur. Ceux-ci admirèrent un instant le phœnix bleu marine puis Harry décida d'envoyer une lettre à ses deux meilleurs amis, il l'accrocha à la patte de l'oiseau qui disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce quand Harry le brisa en parlant à son professeur.

H-Dumbledore t'a avertit pour l'attaque des détraqueurs ce soir ?

Lua-Oui, et cela m'inquiète, si Voldemort à les détraqueurs à ses côtés, il faut se méfier, surtout si il veut faire tomber Dumbledore, tu le connais, il va envoyer plus qu'une dizaine de détraqueurs. Et si il ne doute pas de sa victoire, il est possible qu'il vienne aussi.

H-Non, il ne risquera pas de venir tant qu'il au moins reste un seul professeur debout, à l'heure qu'il est, il devrait déjà savoir que Dumbledore est au courant, et il est à présent trop tard pour changer ses plans, il attaquera donc au dîner comme il avait sans doute prévu.

R-Vous semblez bien le connaître.

Lua -On, enfin Harry, à déjà eu affaire à lui avant. Et on le connaît, c'est vite dit, on déduit beaucoup.

H- Bon on va manger, j'ai faim.°Salima, si un détraqueur s'approche de trop des élèves, tu le brûles°

Les cinq personnes partirent dans la grande salle, redoutant un peu les détraqueurs, quand ils rentrèrent, il y eu un sursaut général et des cris étouffés. Harry continua son chemin et alla s'asseoir le plus calmement du monde au grand étonnement de tous. Il commença à manger et fut rejoint par les trois autres maraudeurs.

J-Dis, tu veux pas reprendre Salima, c'est pas qu'elle est lourde ou que je l'aime pas, c'est qu'elle me brûle là.

H-Salima, calme toi, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

Harry avait parlé sans même relever les yeux et il entendit au soupir de soulagement de James, que Salima s'était calmée. Il continua à manger mais se leva d'un coup, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Tout le monde le regardait d'une manière différente, certains étonnés, certains méfiants, certains amusés, et encore bien d'autres regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Puis, il dit d'une voix étonnement grave et basse, résonant dans toute la salle mais tout le monde comprit ces paroles, ce murmure.

H- Ils arrivent.

Les professeurs se levèrent à leurs tours, et se placèrent devant les tables des élèves.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le froid envahit la grande salle, les détraqueurs étaient rentrés et Harry les regarda en contenant un cri, ils était à peu près un millier. Ils fit revenir son meilleur souvenir en lui et lança son patronus avec les autres professeurs, il n'avait plus la forme d'un phœnix, ni celui d'un cerf, c'était tout un ensemble d'animaux, un griffon, un serpent, un aigle et un loir, fières et grands, Harry avait mit tout son espoir en Gryffondor et sa descendance, en tout les élèves de Gryffondor et de l'école, ceux des autres maison, et plus les élèves avait confiance en lui et en Dumbledore, plus les patronus étaient puissant, chaque patronus surveillait sa table. Les élèves des quatre maisons le regardaient avec des yeux ronds en observant tour à tour les patronus et Harry. Salima participait également à la bataille et brûlait tout détraqueur se rapprochant un peu trop près d'une personne. Bien que beaucoup de détraqueur étaient repoussés ou brûlés, ils étaient encore en grand nombre et se rapprochaient de plus en plus ce qui provoquait les évanouissements de nombreux élèves. Harry faiblissait et les détraqueurs venaient de plus en plus nombreux, il envoya alors un message télépathique au Rémus du futur:

#Dis aux élèves de garder espoir et de faire confiance au professeurs, annonce également de faire ressurgir en eux leur meilleur souvenir et d'essayer de lancer un patronus autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, c'est la seule chance de survivre#

Rémus s'exécuta ainsi que plusieurs élève, quelques élèves de sixième et septième réussirent à créer un petit brouillard et James, Sirius et Rémus firent apparaître une forme non-distincte. Après plusieurs essais, quelques patronus vinrent se joindrent à ceux déjà présents. Harry vit alors s'approcher un détraqueur et passer la barrière de patronus, il s'approcha d'un première année de poufsouffle, tremblant littéralement de peur, et se pencha. Harry entendait crier dans sa tête mais tenait bon, il vit le gardien d'Azkaban retirer sa cagoule et se pencher à nouveau, Harry ne se retint alors plus et hurla, ses patronus brillèrent plus que jamais et une bonne centaine de détraqueur furent brûlés, ses patronus n'arrêtait plus d'avancer, les élèves reprirent peu à peu confiance en eux et recommencèrent à créer des semblant de patronus. L'école avait à présent l'avantage avec Harry qui avait laissé exploser sa rage, la même lueur dorée que la veille sortit de son corps et envahit la grande salle, les tables se fendaient, les bougies se rallumaient, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps remplissait la salle et les quelques derniers trois-cent détraqueurs s'enfuirent. Quand le danger fut parti, Harry s'évanouit, épuisé.

Harry avait mal à la tête et sentait à peine ses muscle endoloris, il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussi vite, autour de lui, tout était blanc et la lumière se reflétant sur les murs l'avait éblouit. Il réouvrit ses yeux plus lentement et pensa sur le coup que ses paupières était faites de plomb. Il entendit alors la voix de Pomfresh pleine d'inquiétude.

Pom -Ah, vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, vous étiez dans un salle état croyez moi, vous avez utilisé toute votre puissance magique, heureusement que le professeur Lua est venu immédiatement vous apportez à moi sinon je me demande si vous seriez encore de ce monde. Tenez.

Harry prit le morceau de chocolat qu'elle tendait et l'avala péniblement.

H-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Pom-…

H-Combien ?

Pom- Un mois, jour pour jour. Je vais prévenir le directeur que vous êtes enfin réveillé, il aimerait vous parler.

Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie que Harry entendit des voix s'élever.

?-Il s'est réveillé ?On peut aller le voir ?Il va bien ? Harry.

Une tornade de cheveux bruns s'était précipitée sur lui et l'avait enlacé si fort qu'il eu l'impression d'avoir les côtes cassées.

Ha -'Mione ?

Un jeune homme au cheveux bruns la rejoint ainsi que deux jumeau ressemblant au garçon. Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à les reconnaître bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu les personnes.

Ha-Fred ?George?Ron?Vous allez bien?

Un homme et les maraudeurs entra alors.

Lua- Et c'est toi qui leur demande ça ?Non mais tu t'es vu ?

Pom- Sortez d'ici s'il vous plaît, ce jeune homme a besoin de repos.

Lua- Quelques minutes seulement madame ?Vous êtes une excellente infirmière et je suis sûr que grâce à vos bons soins il peut recevoir un peu de visite de ses amis qu'il a plus d'un mois qu'il ne les à plus vus.

Madame Pomfresh rougit sous le compliment et sortit en disant « Pas plus de cinq minutes et ne le fatiguez pas de trop »

Harry sourit à Ron.

Ha-Depuis quand vous êtes arrivés ?

Ron- Et bien avec les calculs d'Hermione et tout ça pour savoir exactement où tu avais été nous sommes arrivé hier.

Ha-Vous vous connaissez déjà, ou pas encore ?

He -Pas encore.

Ha-Donc vous connaissez déjà Grégore Lua, le garçon avec les cernes sous les yeux, c'est Rémus Lupin, celui avec les cheveux en bataille, James Potter, et le dernier avec ses cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules c'est Sirius Black. Ils forment, avec un autre garçon appelé Peter Pettigrow qui m'évite tout le temps, le groupe des maraudeurs.

Harry vit nettement les jumeaux se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche en faisant aller et retour avec leur tête entre les deux Rémus.

Harry, Grégore, Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire sous les regards perplexes des autres personnes.

Quand il fut calmé, Harry continua les présentations

Ha-#Ron, c'est quoi votre nom de famille ? #

R-#Smith, hein Harry !Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma tête!#

Ha-Voici Hermione Granger et Ron Smith, mes deux meilleurs amis et les frères jumeaux de Ron, Fred et George…ou le contraire.

S-Je crois que tu as oublié un personne à présenter dans les maraudeurs…

Ha-Qui ?

J-Toi,qui d'autre, mais juste une question, tes amis, c'est pas ceux dont Grégore a parlé le premier jour en disant que seuls eux auraient pu faire un coup comme tu as fais ?Et les jumeaux, ceux dont tu nous as fait l'éloge ?

Lua- Parfaitement, c'est eux. Et le concierges a du être heureux de vous voir partir…

Fred, George- Ca dépend dans quelle circonstance on est parti.

Ha -Ca s'est sur, votre dernière année est à jamais gravée dans l'histoire de l'école.

R-Dernière année ?

Fred-On avait arrêté l'école à notre sixième…

George-…Et on a ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes…

Fred et George-...avec l'aide de Harry...

Fred-Et cette année on a décidé de continuer de s'amuser pendant un an avant de reprendre le travail…

George-Des vacances d'un an quoi !

Les maraudeurs les regardaient les yeux ronds tandis que les jumeaux éclataient de rire.

Her –Quelle blague as tu fais ?

Har –J'ai rien fait ! Voyons Hermione tu me connais, je ne me mets jamais dans les ennuis si je peux les éviter.

Lua –Il a transformé toute la grande salle en pigeon à part les maraudeurs qui se faisaient crier dessus pour une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite.

Les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire à nouveau quand madame Pomfresh vint.

Pom- Allez maintenant ça suffit, la visite à assez duré et le directeur veut lui parler.

Her- Bon salut, on se revoit bientôt.

J-Godric t'attends impatiemment dans ton dortoir.

Les amis de Harry sortirent et le directeur entra, il l'étudia du regard et commença à parler.

D-Tout d'abord merci, tu as sauvé l'école et ses élèves, Harry, ou qui que tu sois d'autre.

H-Je suis bien Harry.

D-Pourrais je te demander qui tu es toi et tes amis ?

H-Vous pouvez, mais je ne vais pas vous répondre la vérité peut-être. t'appelles tu ?

H-Harry Potter.

D-Très bien. Racontez moi simplement ce qui s'est passé et cachez tout ce que vous ne voulez pas dire la vérité.

H-Ne posez pas de question tant que je n'ai pas terminer s'il vous plaît, même si vous ne comprenez pas. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, mon père est, comme vous vous en doutez, James Potter. Mon père et ma mère ont été assassiné par Voldemort lorsque j'avais un an. Quand il a voulu me jeter à mon tour le sort de la mort, le sort a ricoché sur moi et l'a détruit. J'ai été habiter chez de la famille à ma mère qui détestait tout de moi à cause de ma magie, mon oncle et ma tante me forçaient à faire toute les corvées et mon cousin me battait, d'après eux, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, lequel m'à fait cette cicatrice. Le jour, ou plutôt la nuit de mon onzième anniversaire, j'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres que je ne pouvais pas lire, jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un est venu me chercher et m'a tout annoncé de moi, du point que j'étais célèbre dans le monde entier jusqu'au moment où j'étais un sorcier qui allait faire ses études à Poudlard.

Lors de ma première année, j'ai empêché Voldemort de prendre la pierre philosophale avec mes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, en deuxième, j'ai tué le basilique de la chambre des secrets et détruit le souvenir de Voldemort qui tentait de revenir à la vie en prenant celle de Ginny, la sœur de Ron, en troisième, un dangereux assassin sois-disant, s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour pouvoir me tuer disait on, c'était le bras droit de Voldemort selon les gens, aussitôt des détraqueurs ont été placé au alentour de l'école et je comme je réagissais très mal par rapport à eux, j'ai du apprendre le patronus. En fin de troisième, Ron, Hermione et moi avons finalement retrouvé l'assassin qui en fait ne l'était pas du tout mais était plutôt une personne qui voulait se venger du véritable assassin de mes parents qui faisait croire à sa mort et c'était également mon parrain. Pour finir il a réussi à s'échapper en laissant mon parrain et moi seul, des détraqueur sont venu et je suis parvenus à les repousser.

En quatrième, le tournoi des trois sorciers à eu lieu mais avec une limite d'âge minimum. On ne savait comment mon nom a atterrit dans la coupe et est sortit faisant par la même occasion quatre sorcier au lieu de trois, à la dernière épreuve quelqu'un avait transformé le trophée en portoloin pour nous ramener près du reste du corps de Voldemort et comme on avait été deux a le prendre à ce moment là, l'assassin de tantôt a tuer la deuxième personne, et avec de la magie noire Voldemort est revenu, par chance, nos deux baguettes sont sœur et ne pouvaient s'attaquer mutuellement, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé, en rentrant j'ai ramené le corps du garçon qui était avec moi et on à découvert un peu plus tard le traître. Le ministre, ne voulant pas ébruité l'affaire, l'a tuer et nous a fait passer pour des fous vous et moi au yeux de la population.

En cinquième, personne ne croyait le retour de Voldemort et Voldemort m'a jouer un tour en me faisant croire qu'il torturait mon parrain, je m'y suis précipité avec des amis et j'y ait découvert que c'était un piège pour que je prenne une prophétie concernant Voldemort et moi-même, vous devez déjà la connaître je suppose, en apprenant que j'étais là-bas, des personne sont venues me sauver des mangemorts présents, et là, au ministère, mon parrain est mort.

L'année dernière, à Poudlard, alors que le ministère reconnaissait enfin la vérité, vous avez failli être tué par un ennemi qui a changé d'avis et d'autre personne sont venues et une personne de notre camp vous a trahie et tué sous mes yeux de sang froid.

Ma raison d'être ici, c'est que j'ai été traité d'indésirable alors que je me rendais compte que je semais la mort autour de moi, et là, à mon époque, en 2002, Godric Gryffondor est apparu et m'a dit que j'étais son héritier, il m'a donné ses affaires et un retourneur de temps, je suis venu ici pour changer la ligne du temps et ainsi protéger les personnes que j'aime. Voilà je vous ai tout dit. A part que le professeur Grégore Lua est en fait Rémus Lupin et qu'il a su que j'étais ici grâce à son passé, il m'a rejoint. Hermione Granger a lu dans ses pensées et à prévenu Ron Wesley ainsi que les jumeaux Wesley où j'était et je suppose qu'ils ont venu après s'être chacun métamorphosés. Elle a prévenu les jumeaux car ce sont les futurs maraudeurs de l'école et qu'ils s'en sont en grande partie inspiré. Avant que vous ne posiez une question puis je vous demander une faveur ?

D-Dis toujours.

H-Faire tout pour écourter mon séjour ici.

Dumbledore paru amusé par la remarque et hocha la tête.

D-Fais attention à toi, Harry, tu as une grande puissance magique, probablement plus grande que tout les professeurs réunis, tu nous en as fais la démonstration il y a un mois et les tables de la grande salle ne s'en sont pas encore remises. Bon je vais y aller et essayer de t'accorder ta requête.

H-Préciser lui que si elle n'est pas d'accord, je m'enfuis immédiatement de l'infirmerie dès qu'elle a le dos tourné et qu'elle ne saura pas me faire d'examen.

Harry sourit quand il entendit madame Pomfresh pousser un petit cri en l'observant à la fois avec horreur et exaspération. Ensuite elle vint vers lui et lui dit d'une voix assurée.

Pom -Vous pourrez sortir ce soir mais pas avant, Mr Grand, vous devriez logiquement rester une semaine allongé ici mais puisque le directeur prétend que vous n'hésiteriez pas à le faire je vous demanderais juste de venir me voir chaque jour.

H-OK.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre était bien et que vous continuerez de m'envoyez des reviews, plus j'en recois, plus j'ai envie de continuer. Et n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer même si elle sont négative, mais alors dites ce qui ne vous plait pas, je pourrai faire attention pour me corriger et si c'est dans l'histoire même, il y a peut-être moyen d'aaranger ca.BIZOU._

_J'écris en ce moment un nouvelle fic, c'est aussi Harry Potter qui va dans le passé mais les choses sont légerement différentes, notament qu'il sera seul avec une fille de 4 ans sur les bras et que certaines personne ne sont pas ce que l'on pense, allez lire si ca vous interresse merci, ça s'appellera:"Harry Potter et le combat du passé"._

_Ange de la lune de sang._


	4. Soupsons

_Salut, vous voyez, je continue régulièrement à ajouter des chapitres, je suis super contente, j'ai eu 4 reviews pour le précédent chapitre: ).Bon, puisque personne ne lit jamais ce que j'écris je vous laisse les réponses au reviews et le chapitre.Bizoux et bonne lecture._

_Marilou Lupin:__Encore merci! Oui moi aussi je me demande quelle idée encore tordue je vais pouvoir mettre pour la rencontre jumeaux/maraudeurs, mais je suppose qu'avec moi comme auteur, ca sera pas de nouveau très...Intelligent de leur part. Non j'rigole, je sais pas ce que mon SUPER esprit(Harry:hum hum/Assaya:Oh ca va hein toi!), je disais donc que je savais pas ce que mon super esprit allait encore inventé, je te laisse.Bonne lecture et amuse toi bien._

_Boo Sullyvan:__Salut, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça, mais je suis pas sorcière et je connais pas ce sort ni quelque chose qui puisse faire ça alors je suis obligée de faire avec mon esprit tel quel...OUIN.lol, je m'arrange pour mettre mes envies dans mes fics vu que là, tout est possible. Sinon, je suis contente d'avoir recu ta review, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant et merci encore.Bonne lecture._

_lu Potter:Salut, j'ai recu ta review et elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir, moi aussi j'aime les histoires dans le passé et je trouve qu'il y en a pas beaucoup mais bon, voici le chapite suivant, bonne lecture_

_Larme d'ange: __Merci pour ton conseil je vais essayer de faire attention, je suis vraiment très contente des reviews que tu me maisse et j'espère que je vais m'améliorer comme ça les chapitres suivants te plairont plus.Bizou et bonne lecture._

_Nymphodora Tonks:Salut et merci pour ta review, voila la suite, j'éspère que t'aimeras._

_ lolo Evans:Merci pour ta review, voila, j'ai enfin posté la suite, j'éspère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.

* * *

_

**Chapitre4:On échappe pas à sa vie, même lorsqu'on la fuit.**

Harry sortit le soir de l'infirmerie et alla dans la salle commune, personne n'était dans les couloirs étant tous dans la grande salle, cela arrangeait bien Harry qui n'avait pas envie que tous les élèves le regardent et le pointent du doigt. Une fois là, il retrouva Salima et Godric dans son dortoir, les deux animaux arrivèrent vers lui.Aussitôt Salima prit la parole.

Salima-°Bonsoir petit homme, tu vas bien?°

Harry-°Oui et toi?Comment es tu arrivé ici?°

Salima-°C'est l'humain sur qui tu m'avais posé qui m'a mis ici.°

Harry regarda alors le phoenix bleu, sa couleur avait changé et il était maintenant vert émeraude. Le sorcier lui demanda.

Harry-Et toi tu vas bien?Comment ca se fait que tu aies changé de couleur?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'oiseau ne luirépondent mais une voix s'éleva de celui-ci.

Godric-Je suis surprit que vous parliez le phoenix, maître, pour votre réponse, je vais bien et ma couleur change selon certaine condition que j'ignore moi-même.

Harry-Je parle phoenix?

Godric-En effet et cela est très rare venant d'un humain.

Harry-Une dernière chose, ne m'appelle pas maître mais Harry s'il te plaît.

Le phoenix joua un trémolo en réponse et retourna dans la malle tandis que Salima montait sur le bras de Harry, il s'allongea sur son lit. A peine venait-il de faire ce geste que des adolescents entrèrent dans le dortoir et plongèrent sur lui en parlant tous en même temps.

Ron-Harry ca va mieux?

Hermione-Comment tu as fait pour sortir de l'infirmerie?Tu ne t'es pas enfuis au moins?

Fred et George-Génial, t'es arrivé à sortir, on va pouvoir prévoir plein de blagues.

James-Ca tu l'as dis, faut fêter ça.

Sirius-Et en beauté!

Rémus-Laissez le respirer au moins.

Tout le monde se tut à l'instant même et Harry souffla.

Harry-Oui Ron je vais mieux, non Hermione je ne me suis pas enfuis, merci à vous deux et aux jumeaux pour vos cadeaux et merci à Rémus de me laisser parler.

Harry sauta de son lit et sourit à tout le monde.

Harry-Bon, on prépare quelque chose ou quoi?

Sirius-C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Tout le monde s'agita jusqu'au moment où Harry prit la parole.

Harry-Fred, George, vous avez encore une ou deux pralines surprises?

Fred-Bien sur qu'on en a, tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions venir ici sans une ou deux farces.

George appuya ses dires en montrant des mains pleines de bonbons. Harry sourit et continua sur sa lancée.

H-J'ai remarqué que les détraqueurs ne s'approchait pas de trop des serpentards et que rares sont ceux qui avaient peur, je me demande leurs réactions si ils attrapaient subitement des tentacules et des longue langues, des écailles de serpent ou une queue de lion...

Sirius commenca à faire un grand sourire.

Hermione-C'est quoi cette histoire de détraqueurs?

Harry-Il y a un mois, des détraqueurs ont attaqué le collège.

James-Et Harry a fait des patronus et les détraqueurs sont partits.

Sirius-Et les tables ont gardé un mauvais souvenir.

Rémus-De nombreux élèves parlent de toi comme d'un héro et certains disent que tu es plus fort que Dumbledore lui-même, seuls les serpentards sont décus...Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Harry s'était dirigé vers le mur et se tapait à présent la tête dessus.

Harry-Pourquoi...c'est...toujours... sur moi... que... ça ...tombe...

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le remit sur son lit.

Hemione-C'est la vie.On y échappe pas.Surtout toi.

Ron pouffa dans son coin tandis que les maraudeurs avaient des questions plein la tête. Un hibou noir arriva alors par la fenêtre de la chambre et tendit sa patte à Harry.

Celui ci prit la lettre qui lui était déstinée et l'oiseau s'envola.Le garçon regardait la lettre avec peur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que si il ouvrait la lettre, il y trouverait une mauvaise nouvelle, sa cicatrice le piquait un peu et l'adolescent, après quelques minutes de silence où tout le monde l'observait, prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit.

_Harry,  
Je sais que tu es ici, ton ennemi s'en est rendu compte et est venu te rejoindre, il a déja contacté ton ennemi d'ici et a prit quelques serviteurs avec lui, dont moi, je me doute que tu dois m'en vouloir d'avoir stupéfixié le directeur et je m'excuse, après la conversation avec lui, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas être comme mon père mais le maître des potions est venu et a fait mon devoir.Tu connais la suite.J'éspère que tu comprendras cette lettre et que personne ne l'interceptera, parles-en à Dumbledore, il saura surement quoi faire.Je te tiendrai au courant.Au fait bravo pour les patronus, tu ne sais jamais faire sans jouer les héros ma parole!_

_Ton ennemi de toujours, D.M._

Les autres avaient lu par dessus son épaule et les voyageurs du futur poussèrent des cris d'exclamations, Harry ne laissa rien paraître mais fut à la fois étonné de savoir de qui venait la lettre et inquiet de savoir que Voldemort s'était rendu compte qu'il était venu dans le passéqu'il l'y avait rejoint, les autres regardaient Harry avec des questions plein les yeux.

Fred-Qui a écrit cette lettre?

Hermione-Mais réflèchis, quelqu'un qui est parmi _ses_ serviteurs et qui est l'ennemi de toujours d'Harry, quelqu'un qui ressemblait fort à son père et qui ne veut plus. quelqu'un qui m'appelait toujours "sang de bourbe" et qui vous appelait "famille traître à son sang", quelqu'un qui a proposé à Harry a première fois dans le train de s'allier avec lui et Harry l' envoyé sur les roses.

Harry-Ca va 'Mione, je crois qu'ils ont comprit.Je vais voir le directeur, vous venez?

Rémus-Pourquoi vous parlez par énigme?

Harry-Vous avez eu le temps pour poser vos questions et vous l'avez fait, mais si vous voulez une réponse à celle-là, je veux bien vous la donner, je connais quelqu'un qui est mon ennemi qui espionne un mage noir et si on est pas discret et qu'une personne le remarque, nous pouvons dire adieu à lui.

Ron-Ca serait pas une si mauvaise chose, franchement.

Harry-Je te signale que sans lui je n'aurais pas su que Tom m'avais suivit en cachant son pouvoir.

Ron-Mmmouai.

Harry-Bon, on y va, puis on va préparer la farce pour demain.

Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis et les jumeaux allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et frappèrent une fois arrivé devant la porte, le directeur leur intima d'entrer et il les acceuilli avec le sourire.

Dumbledore-Bonjour, un bonbon au citron?

Harry-Non merci, pas aujourd'hui, professeur,nous apportons des mauvaises nouvelles.Le Tom de mon temps est venu me rejoindre, il a remarqué que j'étais ici et il veut me tuer, mon ennemi de toujours, Drago Malfoy, m'a prévenu de ça, je sais qu'il dit la vérité.

Dumbledore-Ca devient dangereux et je me demande comment nous allons nous en sortir, il faut éviter que vos parents meurent maintenant sinon vous ne naîtrez jamais, il faut également faire attention, Tom est déja très puissant à cette époque et je me demande comment nous allons faire avec deux seigneurs des ténèbres alors que nous avions déja difficile avec un. Je vais faire mon possible, merci de m'avoir prévenu.Au fait, je ne sais pas si vos amis vous ont prévenu mais il y aura un bal après demain pour fêter Halloween, vous pouvez y aller, bonne chance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs, eux, étaient partit du dortoir et se trouvaient à présent dans un ancienne classe de sortilèges. Il discutaient entre eux de l'insondable Harry Grand et de ses amis. Ils avaient posé de nombreuses question à ceux-ci mais ils avaient fermement refusé de répondre et même si ils n'avaient pas _(encore)_insister sur le fait qu'il a de nombreux patronus, ils se posaient beaucoup de questions.

Peter-Je n'aime pas ce garçon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi il fait partie des maraudeurs, il n'a pas notre talent et il nous cache beaucoup de choses, vous avez vu en plus comment il me regarde lui et ses amis? Je suis sûr que se sont des espions pour Vous-Savez-Qui...

James-Nous ne pouvons pas dire ça, si c'était vrai, pourquoi aurait il sauvé l'école des détraqueurs? . Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas du côté des forces du mal.

Sirius-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Cornedrue, si il serait du coté de la magie noire, il n'aurait pas éloigné les détraqueurs...

Peter-Vous êtes donc contre moi alors, et moi qui croyait que jamais vous n'auriez laissé tomber un de vos meilleurs amis et que vous auriez soutenu un maraudeur plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu qui est surement mangemort, je me trompais, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier les regard qu'il me lance!

Rémus qui était silencieux jusqu'à là prit alors la parole.

Rémus-C'est vrai qu'Harry ne te regarde pas d'un très bon oeuil mais il ne t'a jamais rien fait et si il essayait il aurait affaire aux célèbres maraudeurs. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est vrai qu'il nous a sauvé des détraqueurs mais je trouves qu'on ne peut pas pour autant lui faire aussi confiance, c'est vrai quoi, je n'ai jamis vu un garçon aussi puissant à son âge et je me demande comment il à fait pour rester la tête froide toute la journée en sachant que les détraqueurs allaient attaquer l'école. Mais je ne veux pas pourt autant dire, Peter, que je le crois mangemort, c'est vrai qu'il nous cache beaucoup de choses mais ma lycantropie me dit que c'est quelqu'un de bien et que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, chose que nous avons fais rapidement d'ailleurs... Non, je ne peux rien dire sur le sujet pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore d'avis fixé, mais il vaut mieux se méfier et faire attention à ce qu'on dit juste au cas où...

Peter-Et le fait de son cauchemard la veille de l'attaque, je suis sûr que ça a lien avec les détraqueurs! Il était au courant de ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom voulait faire et il redoutait ce qu'il allait se produire.

Rémus-Nous ne pouvons rien dire de concret sur ça, Peter. Allon-y sinon ils vont nous attendre.

Les maraudeurs hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte mais James qui comencait à l'ouvrir s'arrêta brusquement et fit signe à ses amis de se taire, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux se trouvaient devant la porte tout et parlaient.

Fred-Comment sais tu que ce n'est pas un piège de cette sale fouine?A près tout c'est bien lui qui a aidé à tuer le directeur, tu te rappelles, c'est lui qui a fait rentrer ses assassins.

Hermione-Ce n'étaient pas les assassins, c'est le professeur Ro...

Elle fut vivement coupée par Harry qui s'écria.

Harry-Pas de noms, juste les prénoms et encore c'est limite alors essayer de les éviter le plus possible.

Hermione-D'accord, je disais que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait rentrer les assassins du directeur parce que celui-ci était déjà dans l'école puisque c'était le professeur de potion.

Harry-De plus, il ne l'a plus fais de son plein gré, au début il était content de ce qu'il était devenu, vous l'avez vu comme moi, mais à la fin, il se faisait de plus en plus discret, ses traits étaient de plus en plus tirés et il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il y a aussi cette conversation que j'ai surprise entre Mimi et lui, le jour où l'on s'est battu et que je l'ai envoyé inconscient à l'infirmerie avec le sort de mon livre de potion, il disait que si il ne lui obéissait pas, il allait tuer sa mère et son père, il n'avait plus le choix.

Ron-Ouai, et qui te dis qu'il n'a pas envoyé cette lettre sous ce chantage?

Harry-Je l'ignore, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, pour l'instant, je m'inquiète plus pour Haloween.

George-Pour quelle raison?

Harry-En première année, il y a eu le troll des montagnes, en deuxième, l'attaque du basilique, en troisième, mon premier match de quiddich raté à cause d'une attaque de détraqueurs, en quatrième, mon nom est sortit de la coupe de feu, en cinquième, votre père s'est fait attaqué par le serpent et l'année passée...

Harry s'était arrêté dans sa phrase les yeux dans le vague et tous respectèrent son silence. Hermione fut celle qui le brisa en demandant d'une voix hésitante.

Hermione-Tu crois que...qu'il va tenter quelque chose?

Harry-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr, Haloween est sa fête préferée car c'est la fête de l'horreur et détestée à cause de moi qui est à chaque fois à travers de son chemin et la première fois a eu lieu un Haloween et l'a mit hors d'état de nuire pendant onze ans...Seulement que va-t-il tenter?Je me le demande et j'éspère être mis au courant lors de sa prochaine réunion.

Hermione-Harry!Tu devrais faire ton occlumencie! Surtout maintenant que "notre" Tom l'a rejoint, il risque de l'avoir prévenu que tu sais lire dans son esprit quand tu dors et de cette façon, prévenir ses attaques à Dumbledore et qu'il sait te manipuler!Tu te rappelles en...

Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup mais Harry avait deviné ce qu'elle allait dire et son regard s'était voilé de tristesse en devinant les paroles. Il prit quelques instants plus tard un masque froid qui ne trompa aucun de ses proches amis et dit d'une voix sans aucune émotion.

Harry-Bon... retournons dans la salle commune, ils nous rejoindront quand ils auront terminé leur discution.

Les cinq s'en allèrent et James se retourna vers les autres, ébahis.Tous avaient à peu près la même tête mais on pouvait voir quelque chose qui était la même partout sans avoir la même explication, ils parlèrent tous en même temps.

James-Vous avez vu, je vous avait dit que ce n'était pas un mage noir, il en a mis un hors d'état de nuire pendant onze ans.

Sirius-J'avais raison, il n'est pas à la botte de Voldemort, il est même contre lui et c'est lui qui a prévenu l'attaque.

Peter-Vous avez entendu, il assiste au réunions de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Rémus-Ce garçon rest un mystère mais je crois qu'il est de notre côté.

Tous se turent et James reprit alors:

James-Vous avez vu, je vous avait dit que ce n'était pas un mage noir, il en a mis un hors d'état de nuire pendant onze ans.

Peter-Mais il assiste aux réunion de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu l'as entendu le dire à ses amis...

Sirius-Et c'est comme ça que Dumbledore a su prévoir l'attaque.

Rémus-Calmez vous.Il y a trop de mystères autour de ce garçon pour dire immédiatement, par exemple, pourquoi pas de nom? Son ancien directeur a été assassiné mais aucun journal n'en a parlé. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un mage noir disparu grâce à un garçon pendant quatorze ans, il s'est aussi passé quelque chose dans sa vie suite à une manipulation d'après ce que j'ai compris, il cache beaucoup de chose et je me méfie, il faudrait faire des recherches sur Harry Grand en cachette. De plus, je me pose une question, comment se fait il que Harry et ses amis ne se soient jamais perdu dans le château et surtout comment nous ont ils retrouvé?

James-D'accord, nous allons faire des recherches sur lui mais maintenant allons-y.

Les quatres garçon partirent cette fois pour de bon de la classe et retournèrent dans leur dortoir, chacun songeur sur les paroles de Rémus.Il retrouvèrent leurs nouveaux amis près du feu. Harry se leva avec le même masque froid qu'il s'était doté un peu plus tôt et parla.

Harry-Les bonbon de Fred et George ne permette que d'avoir une longue langue, il faudrait un peu trafiquer les praline longues-langues pour qu'elles aient d'autres propriétés.

Le groupe, composé des maraudeurs, des jumeaux et d'Harry, Ron et même d'Hermione,s'amusa à trouver des métamorphoses selon le caractère de la personne, ainsi, ceux qui pensaient que les enfants de moldus étaient des sang de bourbe seraient couverts d'écailles, ceux qui ne ne pensait pas à ses balivernes mais trouvaient qu'on n'aurait jamais du leurs enseigner la magie auraient des queues de lions, ceux qui avaient tendance à mentir de trop pour regrouper le plus de monde du côté de Voldemort auraient automatiquement des longue langue et certains mélanges pouvaient s'éffectuer, ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres à cause de certaines choses auraient tout d'un coup honte de cela si c'était sur leur physique, et enfin ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la magie noire, les pensées de Voldemort sur les moldus et qui n'avaient tout simplement pas de mauvaises intentions mais qui avaient été envoyé à serpentard uniquement car ils avaient de l'ambition mais qui ne pouvaient monter leurs idées à cause de certaines personnes auraient des écussons de gryffondor, et les métamorphoses duraient toute la journée même si les dernier changaient de robes.Ils avaient également changé les pralines en toast et en jus de citrouille et lait afin d'être sur que tout le monde serait touché.

Quand ils eurent finit, l'heure de la nuit était déja bien avancée donc le couvre-feu bien dépasser mais Harry et James allèrent porter les praline surprises aux cuisine.Arrivé devant la coupe de fruits, James chatouilla la poire et ils entrèrent, aucun elfes n'étaient en vue mais une voix retentit à la gauche d'Harry, celui-ci se retourna et apercu une petite elfe de maison qui s'adressait à lui.

Elfe-Que voulez vous,monsieur?

Harry-Ah, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne.

Elfe-Non monsieur, il doit toujours y avoir au moins un elfe aux cuisines, que peut faire Nawé pour vous monsieur.

Harry-Tu serais mettre ceci dans le repas des serpentards demain matin, s'il te plaît, c'est pour une blague, tu serais gentille.

Nawé-Vous êtes bon monsieur, personne n'avait jamais parlé à Nawé de cette façon, à part le professeur Dumbledore, je le ferai monsieur.

Harry-Merci beaucoup Nawé, à bientôt, je risque de revenir.

Nawé-Au revoir, monsieur.

Harry et James sortient et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs, alors qu'ils allaient tourner à un coin du couloir, Harry entendit des pas et attrapa James par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide un peu plus loin, il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort assez simple et se retourna quand James lui parla.

James-Mais qu'estce que tu fous!

Harry-Il y a quelqu'un qui vient, tais toi.

Harry réflechis un peu puis lanca un sortilège sur la porte, celle-ci devint invisible et il purent voir à travers la porte que Rusard les avaient entendu et essayait d'ouvrir le barage.Harry annalysait la classe, elle était couverte de tapisseries poussièreuses, il y avait une grande bibliothèque et un âtre. Il s'approcha alors d'une représentant un lions endormit, celui-ci lui semblait familié mais il ignorait pourquoi, une voix s'éleva alors de l'animal.

Lion-Que me veux-tu, humain?

Harry-Nous sommes bloqué par Rusard, sais tu comment nous pourrions lui échapper?

James-Rêve pas, pourquoi nous le dirait il?

Lion-Il a raison, pourqoi vous aiderais je? Vous avez beau être de ma maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez trainé dans les couloirs et donc je ne vous aiderais pas.

James-Sympa.

Harry-Dans ta maison? Tu est Gryffondor.

Lion-C'est exact, c'est ma forme animagi.

James-Et tu ne veux pas nous aider?

Gryffondor-Quel esprit vif.

Harry-Oh, je vois, tu refuses de nous aider, mais si tu nous laissais simplement passer derrière toi?

Gryffondor-J'ignore comment tu as su qu'il y avait un passage secret derrière moi mais non je ne te laisserais pas passer, je ne laisse passer que certaines personnes qui le mérite.

James-Et tu trouves que nous ne le méritons pas?

Gryffondor-En effet.

Harry-James, excuse moi mais je dois lui parler seul à seul, tu veux bien t'écarter deux minutes pour que je lance une bulle de silence.

James s'exécuta des interrogations plein la tête.

Harry-_Silencio limitio._

Une bulle mauve sortit de sa baguette et Harry se retourna vers la tapisserie.

Harry-A nous deux maintenant.Qui trouves tu qui mérite de passer derrière toi pour se rendre à la salle.

Gryffondor-Seuls ceux qui ont assez de courage pour allez sauver les autres peuvent passer. Même toi, mon descendant ne peux pas.

Harry-Comment sais tu cela?

Gryffondor-La première piste que j'ai eu c'est que tu t'es senti attiré par moi, la deuxième, c'est que tu saches la présence du passage secret et enfin la troisième, c'est le lion qui est sur ton avant bras droit .

Harry releva sa manche et ne put s'empécher de pousser une exclamation de surprise, en effet, le tatouage d'un lion était apparu sur son bras.

Harry-Comment est-il arrivé là?

Gryffondor-Tu l'as depuis un mois, lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs, tu as montrer ton vrai courage pour sauver une personne et c'est à ce moment là que tu es devenu vraiment dans tout les sens du terme un vrai Gryffondor.

Harry-Laisse nous passer, s'il te plaît.

Gryffondor-J'ai dit non.

Harry-Je viens du futur, James est mon père et il a été tué lors de mes un an par Voldemort pour me sauver moi et ma mère, Lyly.

Gryffondor-Je vois donc il est aussi digne de toi de passer, il peux passer, reviens me voir quand tu veux, Harry Potter.

Harry-Je n'oublierai pas.

Il fit disparaître la bulle et passa derrière le pa tableau qui s'ouvrait, suivi par son père qui se posait encore plus de question qu'avant, il avait vu Harry parler avec le lion puis soulever sa manche et regarder étonné son avant-bras.Il avait vu le lion monter une espèce de tristesse et de peur un moment en tournant sa tête vers lui et il avait vu la suurprise traverser ses traîts lorsqu'Harry avait soulevé sa manche. James avait appris par son père que les mangemorts avaient une tte de mort sur leur avant bras droit, signe qu'ils cachaient à la comunauté sorcière et il se demandait si Harry en avit un, il se promit d'en parler à Rémus et à Sirius et qu'irait vérifier quand le sorcier dormirait.Mais il fut brisé dans ses pensées par une voix sans émotion.

Harry-N'y songe même pas, tu n'as qu'à me demander si tu veux voir mon bras.

Il souleva sa manche et le montra à son père, il put voir la surprise de celui-ci lorsqu'il apercut le lion.

Harry-T'as vu, je ne suis pas un mangemort, mais pense moins fort parce que tu me fais mal à la tête.

James était surpris, le garçon devant lui lisait dans ses pensées, bon, au moins, il était sûr que ce n'était pas un mangemort, l'hypothèse de...

Harry-Qui pensait que j'étais un mangemort?Peter? Je m'en doutais, il ne réflechis jamais beaucoup et il m'évite à chaque fois, d'un côté c'est peut-être mieux pour lui, moi je sais me contrôler mais les autres ont plus de mal...

Harry avait murmuré la dernière phrase mais James l'avait clairement entendue.

James-Pourquoi tu le regarde comme ça? Et de qui tu veux parler par les autres?

Harry-Je lis dans les esprits, James, et les autres connaissenta mes raisons et il vaut mieux pour lui ne jamais être seul devant eux car ul se peut qu'il soit envoyé à l'infirmerie en souffrant plus que Rémus les jours de pleines lunes.Oui je suis au courant , et non je ne dirai rien. Mais qu'il fasse attention à lui et qu'il ne se promène jamais plus tout seul, un regard n'a jamais tué mais des blessures si, mes amis ne feront rien si je suis là ou si vous l'accompagnezmais méfiez vous.On est là, il faut faire le moins bruit possible, il faut encore traverser un couloir et on est devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils travèrsèrent le couloir en silence mais des bruit leur parvint et ils s'arretèrent. Après avoir écouté un morceau de la conversation, Harry sorit sa baguette et tomba nez à nez avec trois erpenard et Peter, celui-ci était à genoux devant Malfoy et baisait sa robe en parlant, bien que James ne comprenait pas, Harry entendait clairements les paroles.

Peter-Je le servirai et je dirai leurs secret, j'aiderai le seigneur des ténèbres à tuer James Potter et ses amis, je lui serai fidèleet jmais je ne le trahirais, je...

Harry-Tais tois Sale rat, Malfoy, on ne t'a jamis appris à respecter le règlement qui consiste à ne pas s'attaquer aux plus faibles que soit?

Malfoy-Tu préfère que je m'attaque à toi?

Harry-Non, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de me battre avec un moins que rien, toi rentre à la salle commune et j'éspere ne plus jamais t'entendre dire de telle chose!Sinon, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes, ni ceux des autres.Quand à toi Lestrange, retire ton sort.

Lestrange-Quel sort?

Harry-Tu veux vraiment que je le dise? Sais tu que c'est interdit?Ton maître sera faché que tu sois renvoyé, il ne pourras plus recruté autant de mangemorts et à ton avis, comment réagit il quand il est faché?

Une lueur de peur passa sur le visage du garçon et il arrêta son sort immédiatement.

Harry-Vous direz bonjour de ma part à votre chèr maître, et vous direz que ça vient de son plus fidèle ennemi...depuis dix-sept ans...

Les futurs mangemorts s'encourèrent tandis que les yeux d'Harry lancaient des éclairs.Peter était toujours à ses pieds et Harry le releva par le col de sa robe en lui lancant un regard noir.

Harry-Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends?Tout ça pour ne pas avoir de blessures,il sn'allaient tout de même pas te tuer, tu me fais pitier allez, retourne dans ton dortoir espèce de lâche.

Peter s'enfui à son tour tandis que James venait près de Harry.

Jame-Euh...Je suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

Harry-Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, même Dumbledore aurait du mal et pourtant il en sait des choses...

Les deux garçons suivirent le même passage que Peter qui s'était enfuis dans sa chambre tremblant de peur sous les yeux des dernières personnes présentes...

* * *

_Voilà, j'arrête, je suis désolé d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai quelque problème à l'école qui font que je dois travailler plus mais sinon ça va, bisous et j'éspère avoir des reviews._

_Assaya. _


	5. Rêve, héritages et mise au tapis

_Salut, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais, comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai eu des problèmes à l''école, et donc, je devais travailler,ajouté à ma paresse et mon manque de temps, ça fait beaucoup mais maintenant, j'ai eu mon bulletin qui est super bien je trouve alors je reprends mon histoire où je l'avais laissé, mais passons au reviews:_

_lolo Evans: Salut et merci pour ta review, ca me fait toujours plaisir, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, quand a la rencontre Harry/Voldemort, elle ne va plus tarder...Bisous et bonne lecture._

_Larme d'ange:__Salut merci pour ta review et la suite est enfin la, bonne lecture et bisous._

_Marilou Lupin:__Merci, moi aussi, j'ai adoré quand j'ai écrit ça, j'imagine surtout la tête des maraudeurs qui ne savent pas pourquoi il fait CA et dit CA, enfin, moi je verrais ca je serais claquée mais bon...Merci encore pour la review et voila la suite, biz._

_Nymphadora tonks:Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécie pas trop Peter, en tout cas, moi non, si ça te met sur la piste... Quand aux attaques, est ce que ça change des années? Merci encore, gros bisoux et bonne lecture._

_lu potter:Merci encore, c'est vrai que je suis folle de faire participer Hermione mais je suis folle dans ma nature déja alors c'est normal, et puis, elle s'en fout un peu ici, elle est pas dans son époque.Merci encore une fois pour ta review et bonne lecture.  
_

_nynousette:__Merci pour ta review et voila le chapitre suivant, qui c'est fait attendre je suis d'accord.Je vais réfléchir pour le couple Ron/Hermione si tu veux ou je vais faire un sondage pour voir ce que les autre en pensent.Bonne lecture et merci pour ton conseil sur les couples, bizoux.

* * *

_

**Chapitre5:****Rêves, héritage et mise au tapis.  
**

_Une pièce sombre, glacée, un feu tentant faiblement de réchaufer la pièce sans succès, sur un vieux tapis usé sur le sol se trouvait un serpent, un long serpent enroulé sur lui-même.A côté, un fauteuil, dos à la porte, majestueux au centre de cette pièce, un homme- si on pouvait appellé "ça" un homme, avec son crâne chauve, ses fentes lui servant de narineet ses yeux sans paupières rouges-était assis,droit, dessus, ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et ses longs doigts d'une blancheur irréelle tapant l'un contra l'autre à une vitesse égale, endormante.Le silence de la pièce fut troublé par des coups discret et craintifs frappés à la grande porte, une voix glacée résonnaet un "entrer" sifflant se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un homme avec un capuchon recouvrant et cachant sa tête apparaître. L'homme se placa devant le sorcier à la peau pâle et s'agenouilla, baisant l'ourlet de la robe._

_-Endoloris..._

_La voix froide avait encore résonné et le nouvel arrivant s'était écroulé de douleur par terre, ne semblant pas s'en soucier, elle reprit._

_-Tu sais que je n'aime pas être dérangé quande je réféchit Rodolf, que me veux-tu?_

_R-Je... Quelqu'un veut vous voir, il dit que c'est important. Et il dit, qu'il n'hésiteras pas à tuer le reste du...personnel, comme il a dit, si nous ne le laissions pas entrer._

_-Nox, le reste dis tu?_

_R-Oui, maître, il a déjà tué trois mangemort et les deux seules accromentulas qu'on avait réussi à relier à notre cause.Ila également des hommes avec lui mais ils ne sont pas rentré dans la propriété.  
_

_-Pars et fais le renter._

_L'homme partit et une autre silhouette encapuchonnée entra. Elle retira son capuchon et le même visage que la personne d'en face apparut.La deuxième personne prit la parole._

_-Bonjour, mon nom est Voldemort, ou Tom Elvis Jedusor, je viens du futur, je suis "ton" futur, donc ne m'attaque pas, je suis bien plus expérimenter que toi, question magie noir,surtout avec l'entrenement que m'a accompli ces quinze dernières années._

_-Pourquoi êtes vous ici?_

_-Pour rechecher mon ennemi de toujours, et le tuer, celui que vous connaisser sous le nom de Harry Grand, mais que je ne peux malheureusement dire son vrai nom pour un simple raison, le sort de magie noire que j'ai utilisé pour venir ici empêche de dire d'autre nom que le sien...ou de dire les noms de personne de sa famille et même de s'en prendre à ceux-ci.  
_

_-Harry Grand est un adolescent, je ne vois pas en quoi il faut remonter le temps juste pour ça._

_-Comme vous avez pu le constater, Harry Grand est puissant, depuis sa première année il m'a tenu tête, à chaque fois, il s'en est sorti indemne, à chaque fin d'année... Il est le seul à pouvoir un jour m'arrêter et je dois le faire avant qu'il ne recoive toute sa puissance...Je vais d'ailleur fêter dignement la fête de ses parents en lui rendant une petite visite et en lui remettant mon cadeau de félicitation d'avoir réussi un tel exploit personellement, ce qui lui fera, j'en suis sur très plaisir, même si mon cadeau ne sera plus très utile...  
_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A Poudlard, dans le dortoir des septième années de Gryffondor, un garçon se réveillait en sursaut, le front légerment douloureur et le corp en sueur.Il retira son t-shirt mouillé se transpiration et se leva.Après avoir passé de l'eau sur son visage, ses idées furent plus claires et il se repassa la conversation à laquelle il venait d'assister dans sa tête, ca y est, Voldemort, car c'était bien lui, avait rencontré son passé, et il prévoyait d'attaquer Poudlard à Halloween, avant...Il fronça ses sourcils, hésitant de ce qu'il avait entendu, avant de recevoir ses pouvoirs...Prit d'une brusque inspiration, l'adolescent au cheveux ébènes sortit de la salle de bain, enfila des affaires et une cape à la va-vite et courut dans la salle commune. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il s'immobilisa, sur une table près du feu presque éteint, une personne, à la chevelure rousse flambloyante à la lumière des flammes, était endormie sur une pile de grimoires.Sa mère.Il n'avait pas encore vu beaucoup sa mère jusqu'à présent et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.Moralement et physiquement. Il finit par sourire et passa rapidement et sans bruit devant l'adolescente, se prometant d'aller lui parler dès que possible.Il appercut un frisson de la jeune fille et, avant de quitter la salle commune, fit apparaître une couverture sur sin dos. Dans le couloir, il courut à toute allure, sans bruit, grâce à ses nouveaux talents d'animagus et retrouva facilement le pent du mur par lequel James et lui était sortit la veille, faisant le chemin inverse, il se trouva devant la toile de Godric Gryffondor, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec attention, finalement, il parla.

G-Bonjour, que me veux-tu, Harry Potter?

H-Je...Je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais euh...J'ai entendu une conversation me conscernant et je-j'ai entendu qu'"il" devait m'attaquer avant que je ne recoive mais pouvoir, je me demandais, vous qui sembler me connaître, si vous savez ce qu'"il" voulait dire?Enfin, je suppose que c'est les pouvoirs que vous m'avez donnés mais je ne suis pas sur et donc...

Le tableau d'à coté qui ressemblait à un serpent parla alors en fourchelangue.C'était Serpentart.

S-°Recevoir ses pouvoirs, tout les sorcie digne de ce nom savent ce que cela veut dire, décidément, Gryffondor, tu choisis de plus en plus mal tes héritiers.°

H-°J'ai été élevé par une famille de moldus qui détestaint la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait à la mort de mes parents, je ne vois donc pas comment je pourrais le savoir. Quand à dire que Godric Gryffondor choisit mal ses héritiers, je me tairais à ta place, quand on sait que le tien qui est à moitié moldu, tue tout les enfants de moldus ou apparentés aux moldus.°

S-°Tu parles le fourchelangue? Comment cela est ce possible quand on sait que seul mes descensants le parlent°

H-°Fausse manoeuvre de ton Grand Héritier, Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou Voldemort- appellé Voldie pour les plus intimes-qui m'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs.°

G-J'laime bien mon héritier moi, il sait répondre! Harry, en effet, tu as reçu déja mes pouvoirs mais tu en recevras d'autre, tu es également héritier d'un autre grand sorcier, le plus puissant de tout les temps, qui ne viendra que quand tu seras prêt.Mais je doute que Voldemort sache que tu es l'héritier de ce sorcier mais sais par contre que tu es le mien, il te verra dons avec les pouvoirs de Gryffondor.

H-Le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps!Mais pourquoi moi, je veux dire, je n'ai rien de spécial, le titre d'héritier d'un tel sorcier conviendrait mieux à Dumbledore ou un truc du genre, pas à moi.

G-Tu es beaucoup plus spécial que tu ne le crois, tu ne te laisserais pas aveugler par la puissance et tu éprouveras toujours de l'amour et de l'amitié envers quelqu'in, c'est ça qui te differencie des autres.

H-Mais, le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, c'est Merlin, non?

-Exactement, je n'aurais pas cru que tu devinerais aussi vite, mais bon, je vais aller vite, je ne te transmets pas d'objets comme Godric mais simplement toute la connaissance et toute la logique que j'ai acquis au fil des années et des siècles, de plus, je te confie mon animal de compagnie, j'espère que tu en prendras bien soin, il est dehors, à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, laisse le en liberté et nomme le ou plutôt la, et quand tu auras besoin d'aide, elle viendra. Ah oui, tant que j'y pense,je suis un ascendant de ta mère, afin d'éviter que ma lignée tourne mal, aveuglée par le pouvoir, j'ai empêché les sorciers dans la famille et Lily en fut la première depuis mon temps, seulement,ma euh, ma "femme" si on peut dire, malgré le fait que je ne me suis jamais marié, n'était pas totallement...humaine. Elle était une elfe. Et étant mon héritier, elle a déscider de te donner ses pouvoirs d'elfes, quand tu recevras ton héritage, tu les recevra en même temps et tu devras faire très attention car si tu te laisse submerger par tes émotion, tu risques de te transformer...Bon, je crois t'avoir tout expliqué, bonne cha,ce, Harry Potter.Touche mon front avec ta main.

Le garçon s'executa et aussitôt fut déversé en lui, des savoirs innimaginables, il avait soudain la perception totale du calme ambiant dans la pièce, des bruits de pas deux étages plus bas de Rusard_(il a l'ouïe fine,hein?)_, de l'obscurité de la pièce qui n'empêchait pourtant pas sa visibilité. Des mots en runes s'imposèrent d'eux-même dans son esprit, de la magie runique, ancienne et elfique, il connaissait touts les sorts et toutes les incantations possibles, des tonnes de contenu de potions vinrent dans sa mémoire. Une aura blanche ressortait de lui tandis que le sorcier à la barbe blanche, aux yeux mauves et à la robe bleu nuit disparaissait.Finalement, tout redevint normal et il aurait pu croire à un rêve si il ne gardait pas tout le contenu des connaissances de Merlin dans sa tête, à côté de lui, le lion le questionna.

G-Alors, qu'est ce que ca fait?

H-Mal à la tête.Je re viendrai plus tard, merci de m'avoir répondu mais je vais aller voir de ce pas l'animal et puis dormir, parce que je suis crevé.

G-A bientôt dans ce cas.Personnelement, pour aller dans le hall d'entrée, le passage derrière la bibliothèque est très pratique, tu n'as qu'a pousser sur le livre intitulé"Les escaliers de Poudlard, comment _essayer_ de comprendre leur fonctionnement?"

Harry s'executa, la bibliothèque vira alors et il salua le habitants des tapisseries avant de passer par l'étroit couloir dévoilé à lui.Le reste du déplacement se fit dans un monde irréel pour lui tandis qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éveiller sans que des choses plus bizarres les une que les autres arrivent. Finalement, il arriva au lieu dit et tomba nez à nez avec une licorne, celle-ci était grande et gracieuse, la lumière blanche qui émanait d'elle était rassurante.Harry n'aut pas besoin de checher longtamp après un nom pour lui...elle!Esperance.Il trouvait que ce nom lui allait parfaitement bien et dès qu'il lui eu murmuré, la licorne hennit pui s'enfuit.Il retourna immédiatement dans son dortoir et s'endormit aussitôt.

La journée suivante se passa comme dans un rêve.Elle avait déja bien commencé avec la farce qu'il avaient faite aux serpentards, ainsi,Lucius Mafoy s'était retrouvé avec des verrues sur sa figure et des écailles de serpent sur le reste du corp, comme beaucoup d'autre cinquième, sixième et septième. Les troisième et quatrième se différenciaient avec leur idéologie sur les sorciers de sang purs et beaucoup de première et deuxième portaient de robe de gryffondors, quelques autre des années supérieurs également mais il se faisait de plus en plus rare selon le niveau. De nombreux élèves le montraient du doigt, il faisait ses exercices aisément, aussi facilement qu'Hermione, sinon plus,il savait répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait et il avait eu une conversation avec sa mère.Sa journée fut gachée au soir, quand il se promenait avec Lily dans les couloirs. Alors qu'Harry lui expliquait comment faire un patronus, tout les serpentards à face de serpent arrivèrent.Lucius prit la parole le premier.

Lu-Oh! Mais ce sont les sangs de bourbe! Quelle mauvaise surprise, j'avais justement envie de me dérouiller ma baguette, pas vous?

Rogue-Si, je commencais à m'ennuier.

Sur ce, ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes tandis qu'Harry souriait, finalement, ne se retenant plus, il demanda à brûle-point.

Harry-Je ne crois pas que votre maître serait content si vous m'attaquiez.Il préfèrerait le faire de lui-même, il en rêve depuis des années, de plus, vous pourrez lui remettre mon bonjour de cette façon et lui dire que j'ai entendu sa conversation avec ...son homologue.Et que oui, j'ai toujours tendence à m'incruster dans les conversations.Seulement j'ai du partir avant et donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoit de faire pour la fête de mes parents mais que ça sera identique aux autres années et donc qu' il échouera...encore à cause de moi.Lestrange, prononce ton sort et je mets mes menaces de l'autre nuit à execution.

Lestrange-Imperium.Salue nous et prononce le serment inviolable que tu vas nous rejoindre.

Harry se prosterna alors à leurs pieds sous leurs rires gogenards et sous les yeux horrifié de Lily et dit d'une voix dépourvue de timbre.

Harry-Je vous jure que je vais...me faire un plaisir de vous pourrir l'existence.

Il éclata alors de rire sous leur regard incrédule.

Harry-Oh!Voldie ne vous a pas appris qu'il y a moyen de le contrer? De plus, Lestrange, sans vouloir te vexer, ton sortilège égale celui d''un enfant de trois ans à côté de celui de ton maître que j'arrive déjà à contrer.Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai sort...Préparez vous, ca va faire mal...E...

Lily-Non! Harry, on va avoir des ennuis.

Harry-Mais non, tu verras, Expelliarmus.

Tout les serpentards allèrent alors se cogner sur le mur à l'opposé du couloir et retombèrent, assomé ou sonné, mais tous devant aller à l'infirmerie.Les baguettes, que Harry avait ratrapé au vol, leur furent jetées à leur pieds et Harry leur dit un dernier mot avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Harry- Vous lui direz que je suis prêt et que j'attendrai tout le reste de ma vie si il le faut Le bon moment, mais que ca devra arrivé un jour ou l'un des deux restera.

Lily suivit rapidement son nouvel ami.

Harry-Tu ne restes jamais avec les autres sixième, pourquoi?

Lily-Avant, je trainais souvent avec une fille, ca a été ma première amie sorcière mais depuis deux ans, elle sort avec un mec et m'a laissée tombée, passant tout son temps avec, les trois autres filles de sixième ne font que baver sur les mecs qu'elles trouvent mignons, t'es d'ailleur en tête de liste maintenant. Quand au maraudeurs...Non merci, trop immature, je ne connais pas très bien la nouvelle mais elle reste toujours avec les nouveaux qui restent avec les maraudeurs, de plus, même si on est dans le même dortoir, elle n'est presque jamais là.

Harry-Hermione est super sympa, je te la présenterai si tu veux,je me rappelle au tout début de la première année, elle n'éavait aucun ami car elle ne faisait qu'étudier et rester dans son coin, suite à un incident que Ron, elle et moi avons eu ensemble, on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Je peux toujours compter sur eux.Groin de porc.

Le tableau devant lequel ils venaient d'arriver s'ouvrit et Harry apercurent le sujet de leur discussion à une table en train d'étudier.Il l'appella et la jeune fille leva un visage ravi de son livre.

He-Harry! Je suis contente de te voir,les autre sont partis je ne sais pas où et je m'ennuyais ferme, je connais dejà mes leçons.De plus,Grégore te cherche, je crois que c'est à propos de demain.

Ha-Merci 'mione; je te présente Lily.

L-Salut.

He-Salut, tu faits les runes toi non?

L-Si, c'est ma matière préférée ...

* * *

_Désolé il est plus court que les autres fois mais je n'ai plus le temps, bonne vacances de Pâque(que je passe en Italie) et bonne journée ou bonne nuit, ca dépend quand vous lisez._

_Bisoux et envoyez moi des reviw pour me dire votre avis, de plus, j'aimerais savoir si vous préferez le couple Ron/Hermione ou pas._

_Assaya. _


	6. Halloween

_Salut, je suis de retour, je sais, j'ai été longue mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temp à cause de mes examens et des examens de passages, bref, voici le nouveau chapitre et les réponses aux reviews._

_Larme d'ange:Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'ai passé un super voyage en Italie, bon, je te laisse lire. A plus._

_Nymphadora Tonks:Alors... Un grad merci pour ta review pour commencer, j'espère que tu vas continuer a aimer autant les chapitres suivants, pour ce qui est du fait que Harry est puissant, je le préfère comme ça que naïf, super chanceux et presque insignifiant, il est quand même celui qui est supposer battre Voldemort! Merci de m'avoir donner ton avis pour Ron et Hermion, j'en tiendrai compte, bisou à toi aussi et bonne lecture._

_Seamiss:Bon, ben merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant, voila la suite qui s'est fait attendre, bonne lecture._

_Rominou:Ben, voila, j'ai continuer, merci pour toutes tes review et bonne chance pour ton exam de passage en néerlandais je crois, biz._

_Kyu:Voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimes, a+_

_Galichou: T'es vraiment l'une des seules avec Nico et Cécile a m'appeler comme ça(mais je préfère ça à l'autre surnom, lol). Mais j'aimerais te faire une ramarque: IL EST INTERDIT DE MENACER UNE AUTEUR! En fait je viens de l'inventer mais bon, je tiens à ma vie, moi, si je compte l'arrêter, ce cera pas pour tout de suite et ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras prévenues, à plus et bonne chance pour des exam._

* * *

**Chapitre 6:****Halloween.**

Halloween arriva vite au grand dam d'Harry qui avit vu les invitations des filles se multiplier, Lily lui avait demandé si il voulait aller avec elle en tant qu'ami et il avait rapidement accepté, sachant qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas dessus à la moindre occasion., Hermione y allait avec un serdaigle de sixième assez séduisant qui s'appellait Matthieu, Ron avait trouvé une compagne de poufssoufle nommée Cassandra et Fred et George s'étaient déniché des soeurs jumelles parfaitement identiques de gryffondors qui se nommaient Alissa et Wendy. Le survivant était néanmoins anxieu la veille du bal, le rêve qu'il avait fait montrait qu'il a allait y avoir une attaque où au moins un des deux Voldemort allait apparaître, il en avait discuté avec Dumbledore qui lui avait conseiller de ne pas trop s'inquiéter et qu'il ne risquait pas de venir lui-même.

Il alla donc se coucher tôt après une soirée où il n'avait presque pas dit un mot, inquiètant ses amis qui commencèrent aussitôt à parler.

Ja-Qu'est ce qu'il a? D'habitude, il parle plus que ça!

He- Je l'ignore, on ferait mieux d'aller voir, Ron c'est peut-être à cause de ses parents...

Les deux partirent dans le dortoir et furent aussitôt suivit des maraudeurs sous leur cape. Ils entendirent la voix d'Harry à travers la porte.

Ha- C'est rien Herm. Je suis juste inquiet pour ce qu'il va faire demain.

He- Harry, ne nous prends pas pour des imbécile, toi qui as déjà affronté V...Vol...Voldemort plusieurs fois, qui as battu un troll des montagnes adultes en première année, qui as tué un basilique en deuxième année, qui as combattu une centaine de détraqueur en troisième...

Ro-Qui as affronté un mayar à pointes adulte en quatrième...

Ha- C'est bon, j'ai comprit, mais je vous signale que c'est uniquement grâce à la chance et à l'aide que j'ai recue que je suis toujours en vie, aussi parce qu'il y a eu toujours quelqu'un pour me sauver en donnant sa vie...

He- Ne change pas le sujet, de quoi es tu inquiet au juste?

Ha- Tom a rejoint Voldemort, il prévoit de venir personnelement pour me féliciter de cet exploit comme il dit...

Ro- Merde! On est mal, et Dumbledore, qu'est ce qu'il en dit?

Ha- Il me considère comme un gamin immature, il me met de côté en essayant de me protéger le plus possible et de me rassurer pour finalement le battre, en bref, il veut me garder en bon état pour que je n'aie juste qu'à lever ma baguette et prononcer le sort de la mort, je n'aurais jamais du lui avouer que j'étais le garçon de la prophétie, le seul qui à la possibilité de le tuer, c'est l'horreur maintenant et les même choses qu'en cinquième se reproduisent, il me tient à l'écart, croyant que le moment venu, je tuerai bien gentiment celui qui a assassiné mes parents, le tuant de sang froid, pour lui, c'est comme ça, c'est mon destin, et on ne peut échaper à son destin, mais il semble avoir oublié que je ne suis qu'un enfant, pas un gamin qui demande de l'attention et à être protégé, non, un enfant réaliste qui veut simplement être à nouveau heureux comme le jour où il a connu la magie, et qui sait que ça n'arrivera pas si il tue, quelque soit la méchanceté du mage noir, je ne pourrais pas le tuer, ça, je le sais plus que tout... Et lui croit que je ferai tout pour ne pas mourir et donc que je le tuerai, mais je n'ai pas peur de la mort non, et ça, il l'ignore...

La conversation continua dans la chambre tandis que les maraudeurs se rassirent près du feu.

Ré- Il en a eu une vie agitée!

Si- Tu peux le dire, un troll des montagnes adulte, il étais déjà super puissant en première!

Ré- Et un basilique en deuxième!

Ja- Vous n'avez pas écouté le reste ou quoi, il doit tuer quelqu'un, et il doit être plus important qu'on ne le croit, vu qu'il fait partie d'une prophétie, il doit même tuer quelqu'un, je comprends ce qu'il ressent, tuer quelqu'un, et Dumbledore l'encourage!

Ré- C'est vrai, la personne qu'il doit tuer doit être dangereuse pour que Dumbledore fasse tout pour le protéger. Bon, alors, on sait que ce n'est pas un mangemort, qu'il est puissant et qu'il fait partie d'une prophétie, il faudrait se renseigner pour savoir si il est humain...

Ja- Que veux tu dire, Lunard?

Ré- Simplement que son odeur cirporelle a changer, elle n'est plus totalement humaine depuis avant-hier. Mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir maintenant, venez.

Ils partirent donc se coucher la tête pleine de questions, ne remarquant pas que le quatrième du groupe n'était toujours pas rentré...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à nouveau tôt, son statut elfiquue lui fournissant cet avantage, il s'habilla rapidement et prit son éclair de feu, il partit en vitesse sur le terrain de Quiddich, Salima acrochée à son bras, une fois là, il fit quelques acrobatie rapide piquant, feintant, il volait dans tout les sens, essayant d'exorciser sa peur, il finit en donnant toute la puissance de son balai, il monta le plus haut possible, il traversa un nuage qui le trempa jusqu'aux os, le bruit du vent résonnait dans ses oreilles, le manche de son balai tremblait dans ses mains tellement la hauteur était insuportable, il s'arrêta finalement lorsque Poudlard et Pré au Lard ne furent plus qu'un petit point dans l'immense étendue herbeuse. Il plongea alors, à nouveau à toute puissance, se rapprochant du nuage, le retraversant une nouvelle fois, Poudlard s'agrandissait, il ataignait le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse, trente mètres, vingt mètres, dix mètres, des serdaigles qui s'entraînaient sur le terrain poussèrent des exclamation de surprise tellement il allait vite, cinq mètres, trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre, il s'arrêta subitement, couché sur son balai, à dix centimètres du sol, tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il déscendait du balai, l'air serain avec son souriere aux lèvres, se jetait un sort de sèchage sans baguette et rattrapait une serdaigle tombée, évanouie de son balai.

Ha- Vous feriez mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie si vous voulez continuer l'entrainement...

Deux joueurs s'en chargèrent et le capitaine s'avanca vers lui. Si il se rappellait bien le nom, c'était Jackson.

Ja- Salut, dis moi, tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de James tout de même?

Un sourire plein de malice lui répondit tandis que le garçon repartait vers le châteu lui faisant signe, il marmona "Ca sera pas cette année qu'on aura la coupe!" et remonta déprimé sur son balai. Harry, de son côté, allait beaucoup mieux, ça descente lui avit ressortit momentanément ses idées de la tête, il fut acceuillit par Mc Gonnagal quand il rentra dans le château, elle paraissait affolée.

Mc- Monsieur Grand, que c'est il passé, j'ai rencontré deux serdaigles qui portait une autre tout en ayant l'air totalement horrifié et il murmurait des phrases sur vous et une descente des nuages et que vous vous êtes sêché...

Harry éclata de rire face au visage de Mc Gonnagal, ce fut une voix calme qui l'interrompit. Il reconnut tout de suite cette voix et se retourna vers son propriétairequi arborait un visage sévère mais dans lequel l'étincelle de malice brillait fortement.

Lu-Voyons, monsieur Grand, on ne se moque pas de son professeur de cette façon, je crois que le professeur Mc Gonnagal vous a posé une question...

Ha- J'ai été voler pour me détendre, voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, je suis monté à vitesse maximale le plus haut que j'ai pu et je suis redescendu de la même façon, mais je n'avais pas aperçu que des serdaigles jouaient sur le terrain, donc quand je me suis arreté d'un coup à dix centimètres du sol, j'ai du rattraper la jeune fille de Serdaigle qui était tombée évanouie...

Mc- Pourquoi ont ils dit que vous étiez tombé des nuages et que vous vous étiez seché?

Ha- J'ai traversé un nuage à ma monté et descente, j'ai bien du me sècher si je ne voulais pas aller encore à l'infirmerie!

Le professeur de métamorphose le ragardait, ébahie, ce garçon venait d'aller plus haut que les nuages sur son balai et était redescendu à vitesse maximale et il racontait cela comme si il annoncait que les maraudeurs étaient des farceurs! Le professeur derrière lui portait un léger sourire aux lèvres ce qui indiquait que ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon faisait ce genre de chose mais alors pourquoi diable Dumbledore avait il dit qu'ils devaient à tout prix protéger le garçon, il était assez grand et puissant pour se défendre seul. Elle remarqua facilement le visage de son vis à vis se refermer quand elle eut pensé ça.

Ha- Gregore, est ce que je peux aller dans ton appart deux minutes?

Le professeur acquiesca et Mc Gonnagal fut emmenée dans les appartements du nouveau professeur par des dizaines de passages secrets, une fois là bas, Mc Gonnagal s'assitet l'autre professeur en fit de même.

Ha- Professeur Mc Gonnagal, je crois que vous devriez savoir la vérité sur moi et le professeur Lua, t'es d'accord? Parfait, alors si vous m'avez confondu avec James le premier jour, c'est parce que mon véritable nom est Harry James Potter, je vous présente Rémus Lupin,actuelement votre élève, nous venons du futur avec les autres pour arreter Voldemort, et pour moi, avoir une vie meilleure que je n'ai eue jusqu'à présent, ou du moins au départ... Mais bon, vous avez remarqué que j'étais puissant, si Duumbledore veut tellement me protéger, ce n'est que pour une raison précise, je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, une prophétie a été faite, il veut donc m'emmener sur le chemin de la bataille de façon à ce que je n'aie qu'à tuer Voldemort, loi, un adolescent...

Le professeur était catastrophée,tout le respect qu'elle portait à son ainé venait de s'écrouler, si elle suivait le résonnement, Harry n'était qu'une arme de guerre, rien de plus, mais...

Mc- Il y a un problème, vous avez dit que vous vouliez améliorer votre vie; au départ...

Ha- J'ai comprit les méandre du temps, j'ai compris comment ils fonctionent, comment fonctionent l'espace,les mondes parrallèles,... tout cela est lié, losqu'on va dans le passé, on crée une sorte de monde parrallèle, je suis né de James Potter et Lily Evans qui ont été assassiné, j'ai été élevé par la soeur de celle ci et ainsi de suite, c'est mon unique passé, du passé, et on ne peut le changer, si je change les méandres du temps, que je tue Voldemort maintenant pour qu'il ne tue pas mes parents, ils auront toujours un enfant nommé Harry, mais qui aura une vie heureuse, parmi les gens qui l'aime mais moi je resterai ici, je ne serai jamais plus Harry Potter, le survivant, je serai alors Harry Grand, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ou celui qui s'est fait assassiner par Voldemort...

Les deux adultes le regardaient comme si il venait de parler chinois, il émit un bref rire.

Lu- J'ai rien pigé du tout!

Mc- Moi non plus, ce garçon est fort mature pour son âge, mais nous devrions y aller, le déjeuner va être servi...

La journée continua avec ses haut et ses bas, Harry raconta au Rémus du futur devenu un père pour lui son héritage et le fait qu'il était télépathe et qu'il savait lire dans les esprits grâce à cette méthode, même ceux protégés par l'occlumencie... Le bal arriva enfin, Harry avait simpleùent mit un pantalon en jeans noir moulant et une chemise verte émeraude s'accordant avec ses yeux ouverte de quelques boutons, un serpent argenté se trouvait dans son dos, ses chevaux étaient attachés en catogan et il avait jeté un sort pour ne plus mettre ses lunettes. Il demanda à Godric et Salima de venir si ils sentaient un quelquonque danger et descendit attendre Lily en bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles sans remarquer les regards jaloux des garçons, Ron était partit cherché sa cavalière ainsi que les maraudeurs et les jumeaux étaient déja partits. Hermione fut l'une des premières à descendre, elle était éblouissante, elle avait mit une robe bleu turquoise moulante s'accordant avec ses yeux, elle avait un leger décolleté et une fente qui montrait sa jambe gauche selon les mouvement, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés était relevé en chignon d'où s'échapaient quelques mèches, elle s'était maquillée légèrement et portait comme bijoux seulement un collier en argent où pendait un saphir délicatement taillé. Lily arriva peu après, portant une robe verte émeraudesans manche, longue également et ouverte des deux cotés, une fine ceinture en argent tombait à sa taille, elle ne portait qu'un ruban noir autour du cou et une émeraude y pendait, ses cheveux étaient lachés sur ses épaules blanches et elle les avait légèrement ondulés, un maquillage discret était placé sur son visage. Harry sourit en la voyant.

Ha- Tu es magnifique Lily.

Li- Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ha- Les autres sont déjà dans la grande salle, tu viens?

La jeune fille prit le bras que lui tendait son ami et le suivit dans la grande salle déjà bien remplie, le silence se fit à leur arrivée jusqu'à ce que Fred et George ne se retenant plus, parlèrent en même temps.

Fr, Geo- Et ben dis donc, ça c'est un couple, vous avez sortit le grand jeu!

Les deux adolescents prirent une délicate couleur rosée et allèrent s'asseoir près d'Harmione qui les complimenta aussitôt, ils rosirent une deuxième fois et la remercièrent chaleureusement, ils regardèrent après la salle qui avait été réaménagée comme lors du bal de la coupe de feu. Ron ,es rejoint peu après avec sa cavalière ainsi que les maraudeurs au grand dam de Lily qui préfèra emmener Harry danser qui béni tout les dieux d'avoir apprit à danser depuis sa quatrième, en réalité, il n'avait pas réelement appris, c'était dans les gènes elfique qu'il portait et donc il se fit remarquer une fois de plus tandis qu'il enchainait les denses, lors d'un slow, il vit que James fut tiré par sa cavalière sur la piste de danse, il tourna, laissa Lily à un garçon et prit la cavalière de celui-ci, il refit le même plusieurs fois de suite et partit se rasseoir afin d'observer James danser avec Lily, Ron avec Fred, George avec Sirius, Rémus avec Hermione et d'autre couple aussi bisarre les uns que les autres, meêm le professeurs Dumbledore s'était prit au jeu et dansait à présent avec Peter Pettigrow, alors que presque tout le monde revenait s'asseoir car une musique aux effluves latines résonait dans la grande salle, il remarqua une serpentard de cinquième discrète dans un coin de la salle, elle regardait la piste de danse avec envie et tristesse, à côté d'elle se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, froid et la collant, l'exposant telle une poupée de collection, il la reconnu sans hésiter, Narcissa Black, futur Malfoy, souriant, il fit une liaison télépathique.

Ha#Salut, Narcissa, c'est Harry Grand, ne fais pas cette tête là, je te parle télépathiquement, pense dans ta tête pour me répondre.#

Na#Heu.. Tu m'entends, là?#

Ha#Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu ne semble pas trop apprécier Malfoy et que tu t'ennuies mortellement, ça te dirais que je vienne t'inviter à danser, tu viendras à notre table après car je ne pense pas que ça plaise à ta soeur et aux autres de ta maison...#

Na#Hum... Oui pourquoi pas, mais quand j'irai dans mon dortoir...#

Ha#T'iras dans celui des gryffondors, avec 'Mione et Lily, elles sont gentilles tu verras, et je te protègerai.#

Narcissa fit un grand sourire en le regardant approcher. Il parla d'un ton moqueur et pompeux.

Ha-Malfoy, puis je t'emprunter ta ravissante cavalière?

Ma- Non, t'as qu'à danser avec ta sang de bourbe et laisser ma fiancée tranquille. Maintenant va voir ailleur.

Ha- Voyons, Malfoy, il faut apprendre les bonnes manière, je te croyais pourtant sortit d'une famille civilisée, il faut croire que je m'étais trompé, Mademoiselle, me ferize vous l'honneur?

Son ton était à présent plus que moqueur et Narcissa accepta en se retenant de rire la danse, ils allèrent donc au milieu de la piste et commencèrent à danser, se frolant, ne se touchant pas mais n'étant pas plus éloignés de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre, quiquonque les voyait faire, pourrais croire qu'il flirtait mais tout deux savaient que c'était uniquement pour le fun et l'amusement, ils discutaient également à deux par les pensées, c'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit que la soeur ainée de Narcissa avait soi-disant trahi sa famille en se mariant avec un moldu et qu'ell avait été trop lâche jusqu'à présent de défier sa mère, comme Sirius l'avit fait, ils firent connaissance et à la fin, Harry considérait Narcissa comme sa petite soeur et inversément. Pendant ce temps, tout les danseurs de la piste avait abandonné l'idée de danser sur pareille danse car ils ne faisaient que se ridiculiser face aux couple, tout les regards étaient braqués vers eux et Ron et Hermione qui avaient remarqué la tristesse de Narcissa souriait légèrement tandis que Lucius fulminait dans son coin, la chanson prit fin et Harry emmena Narcissa à leur table où Hermione l'acceuillit.

He- Salut, Hermione Granger, t'es Narcissa Black, c'est ça?

Na- Euh... Oui.

Li- Je ne pense pas qu'il est utile de me présenter...

Na- Non, je commence à savoir ton nom, pour toute les fois où Malfoy rale de se faire battre par toi!

Toute la table rigola, Narcissa se faisant ainsi accepter par cette simple phrase. Mais l'ilarité se fit de courte durée, les porte de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant passer le mage noir et quelque mangemeort, tout les élèves s'enfuirent à l'autre bout de la salle et Narcissa fut confiée à Ron tands qu'Harry s'avancait avec certains professeurs, ce fut Lord Voldemort qui parla en premier.

Vo- Harry Grand, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis notre dernier affrontement.

Ha- Bonjour Tom, oui, je vais bien, inutile de me le demander, et tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout.

Les élèves et pofesseurs furent soufflés de son insolence face au Lord noir, seul Lua Gregore, Hermion et Ron souriait, ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa le silence.

Du- Harry, va avec les autres élèves, c'est trop dangereux!

Ha- C'est moi qu'il veut, et de toute façon, vous le savez, c'est mon destin, alors maintenant ou plus tard...

Vo- Tu deviens intelligent Grand, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter vieux sénile, tu ne fait pas le poids, et puis, tu pourras protégerles autres élèves si tu ne t'en mèle pas, sinon, mes mangemorts s'en occuperont...

Face à l'argument, Dumbledore et les professeurs ne purent qu'obéir et reculèrent, les tables allèrent se fracasser sur les murs...

* * *

_Voila, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine et dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans le prochain chapitre._

_Biz!  
_


	7. bataille et changement de camp 1

_Salut, revoila les vacances, je me remets donc à écrire dès que j'ai du temps libre. Je voudrais en tout premier, m'excuser du gros retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai été longtemps été privée d'ordi pour des résultats scolaire insatisfaisants._

_De plus, cette fiction a été écrite il y a longtemps et j'ai eu énormément de mal a trouver une suite valable sans devoir tout recommencer depuis le début, mon état d'esprit ayant changé. Néanmoins, je ne supporte pas lire une fiction abandonnée donc, me mettant à voitre place, je vais la terminer._

_Elle risque juste d'être un peu plus brève que ce que je ne l'avais prévue au départ, ne comportant qu'une quinzaine de chapitres._

_Je m'excuse également de ne pas réponde à vos review, je le ferai ultérieurement, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire aujourd'hui._

* * *

Combat et changement de camp.

Harry et Tom seregardait l'un l'autre, se jaugeant du regard, évaluant la puissance que l'adversaire avait acquise depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Le camp des gentils et le camp des méchants se partageaient les deux côtés de la salle. Chaque groupe se rassemblait derrière leur leader. Voldemort et Dumbledore. Les deux figures marquantes de ce monde. Mais un changement avait lieu, Harry Grand, qui, d'après les élèves était une troisième voie. Moins extrémiste que les deux autres, il défendait ses propres idées, et, inconsciemment, les idées de sa génération. Il ne rejetait pas en bloc les serpentards, les connaissance plus sombre ou encore les personnes les moins puissantes, tout comme il acceptait les personnes différentes. Il était le milieu entre les deux mages. Et il serait suivit par la majorité des élèves pour ça, pour ses convictions. Il ne tentait de convertir personne mais sa foi était tellement grande que les autres croyaient en lui. C'est pour cette raison que les élèves avait décidé d'un commun accord, en observant l'adolescent de se battre. Oui, ils n'étaient que des élèves, oui, il n'avaient pas la même puissance que des adultes et ne possédaient pas beaucoup de connaissance pour se battre mais ils gardaient néanmoins un esprit joueur et malin, ils savaient tous à quel point il était humiliant de se retrouver chauve, de perdre leurs habit ou encre de se faire pipi dessus. Ils ignoraient comment tuer ou faire souffrir efficacement mais ils avaient appris à endormir une personne, à faire léviter des objets et à semer la pagaille chez les groupes ennemis. L'issue de cette bataille allait orienté la guerre et allait probablement changer leur vie, mais que ça soit au moins de leur volonté, leur choix. Tout comme Grand, ils avaient décidé, et tout comme lui, il ne fallait pas négliger leur puissance, ni leur nombre.

D'un côté, il y avait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivit de ses mangemorts, composés de fidèles serviteurs, d'espions du meneur blanc et peut-être de Grand. De l'autre, il avait Dumbledore. Suivit des professeurs à sa cause, peut-être et même sans doute de personnes infiltrées par le lord noir. Il y avait à ses côtés, Harry Grand, seul, n'ayant regroupé pesonne à sa cause mais soutenu par ses amis et les élèves approuvant son attitude.

Voilà ce que chacun des deux meneurs principaux pensaient. Trois camps, trois choix. Mais ils avaient oublier un détail, un détail qui allait bientôt leur sauter aux yeuxc et commencer la bataille. Des élèves soutenaient Harry Grand, des élèves soutenaient Dumbledore, mais des élèves soutenaient également Voldemort, et l'un deux attaqua, déclarant le début du combat. Il lança un sort, et, visant juste, toucha le professeur de défense à l'épaule. D'autres personne répliquèrent et l'hystérie prit les personnes. Chacun se méfiait du voisin, était il espion, allait il l'attaquer dans le dos?

C'est dans ce tumulte que Voldemort lança son premier sort sur Harry Grand et que celui-ci répliqua.

Pour eux, seul l'ennemi comptait. Personne n'aurait oser s'en prendre à la cible que le Lord noir convoitait ou au Seigneur lui-même alors, ils observaient tous deux l'adversaire. Ils analysaient les sorts lancer, la puissance de l'ennemi. Un avada par-là, un expelliarmus de l'autre côté. Les deux ennemis s'attaquaient sans relâche, sans hésitation, de tous côtés, ils sautaient, ils roulaient, ils couraient. Ils étaient pris dans cette danse éternelle qu'étaient les batailles.

Autour d'eux, les gens se battaient et chaque affrontement entre deux adultes voyaient, à son final, un mort. Les sorts des élèves étaient efficaces et éliminaient beaucoup d'adversaire également, lentement mais surement, Poudlard était en train de remporter la bataille. Mais un imprévu se passa. Une personne entra dans la grande salle. Cette personne était habillée entièrement de noir. une capuche recouvrait entièrement son visage et pas une touche de sa peau n'était exposée à la lumière. Parmi l'ombre portée sur sa tête, on distinguait deux choses. Ses yeux, violet, brûlant de méchanceté, et ses canines, blanches et longues, un vampire.

Tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés pour évaluer le danger, seul un continua. Celui de Voldemort et de Harry, mais aucun des deux n'avait prévu que le vampire allait se jeter sr eux et prendre le plus jeune à la gorge. Tout stoppa alors. Harry regardait dans les yeux de la personne qui le maintenait captif, puis, sans aucune explication s'écroula, tandis que le vampire plongeait dans son coup et lui prenait du liquide vitale. Il arrêta cependant avant la mort et jeta sa proie devant le lord noir qui lui fit un semblant de sourire satisfait avant de s'en aller à l'aide d'un poteauloin, son fardeau avec.

Tom savait qu'il allait perdre la bataille si il restait alors il s'enfuit avec son ennemis. arrivé dans son château, il envoya son nouveau prisonnier dans une de ses cellules et partit reprendre des forces, pendant que chaque mangemort faisait de même.

A l'école, tous étaient dévastés, les amis d'Harry pleuraient à chaudes larmes et se soutenaient mutuellement tout en s'occupant des blessés et offrant une sépulture aux morts. Ils avaient tous vus Harry s'écrouler, à la limite de la mort, au pied du mage noir et si celui-ci l'avait emmené, alors ils n'avait plus aucune chance de survie..._  
_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas terrible mais je dois partir pour l'Italie et je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur là-bas._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien que je trouve la qualité minime, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bonne vacance et à la prochaine, Assaya_


End file.
